The Lonely One
by Luna Blossom
Summary: Everything is swallowed in time compression.. but luckily for Squall, Rinoa rescues him from the desolate wasteland..... but who will save Seifer...? Seiftis! New chapter: The Mission. I've come back from my year long hiatus! Sorry for the delay everyone!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ....... *sniff*... don't own FF8..... *sniff*... but just watch when I infiltrate Square when I'm older and construe a hostile takeover!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA..........  
Just kidding..   
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
The Lonely One  


(Prologue)  
  
**_  
  
Prologue  
  
~ `He walked along the desolate wasteland. Harsh sandy winds blowing across his features as he treked on, the light of hope of finding another living soul in this lonely place was still bright. Raising his eyes momentarily to the sky, a sigh ecaped his lips as he watched the dark clouds tumble and jump in a ballet of darkness. Staring at the way ahead of him once more, he continued on.' ~  
  
  
_ Seifer Almasy was tired.... His body crying out for rest as his worn boots scraped against the cracked dusty ground.  
  
But he wouldn't give up. It just wasn't in him to quit...... not yet anyway. Wiping his forehead on his sleeve, he stumbled and fell to one knee. He'd been walking for hours, and had nothing ot show for it but sweat and dirt covering his brow. He had gotten swallowed up in Time Compression..... but unlike the others, he did not know his way home. So without any other options, he travelled deeper into the desert.  
  
_".... Dammit...."_ he muttered as he tried to stand up. After struggling for a few moments, he finally suceeded. Though he was obviously too worn down to continue on, he concluded that he must.... So pulling his fraying and worn trenchcoat around his body tighter, he walked.   
  
He was lost.  
  
Lost in the deep expanses of time.  
  
Shaking his head ,he pulled his coat tighter, refusing to let the thought sink in. He would find his way, even if it meant wandering 'til his heart stopped. Trying to take his mind off of his current situation he, began to wonder about what had become of everyone else.   
_  
(Are they trapped here too? No...... If they were, I probably would have seen them by now.....)  
_  
He chuckled slightly at the thought of possibly finding Zell on the ground crying like a little girl.   
  
_(Wouldn't be far from the truth for someone like Chickenwuss.)_  
  
His legs shaking, he took cautious steps as to prevent himself from stumbling. Inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm his nerves, he looked around himself. The scenery was bland and unchanging, which did not help his spirits much.   
Last thing he remembered before falling into this Hell, was laying face down in Esthar desert. He had fallen from Lunatic Pandora after Squall and the others had been swallowed up.  
He had cheated death once, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky this time...... Maybe wandering here was his punishment for his grievous actions. He had killed hundreds... many of whom he had known since he had first started at Garden......  
  
Balamb Garden......  
  
He wanted to be in the training center right now.... He missed the times with his Disiplinary Commitee..... He missed taunting Puberty Boy and the others...  
He missed everything....   
Even the bossy Instructor........  
  
But it was over... He'd never get out of here. He would spend the rest of his days, however few they would be, in this God forsaken land.  
  
The depression and direness of the situation finally taking its toll, he collapsed to the ground. Turning his gaze to the stomy sky, he allowed his body to fall back into the dust, and his mind to be consumed by darkness.   
  
The tiny light of hope had faded.  
  
With a struggled breath he opened his mouth one last time, the words coming out as a hushed whisper...  
  
"....I quit....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
_Seifer........  
  
Seifer.....!  
  
_The owner of the voice shook his shoulder..  
  
_(Just let me die in peace......)  
  
_"Seifer....!! Wake up....!"  
  
He willed his tired eyes open slightly. There was silhouette of someone hovering over him. Hair of gold cascading down, tickling his neck. He reached up to the person, a slight smile playing on his features...  
  
"...... Quistis...?"  
  
His vision blurred... then black..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
** Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's short, but they will get longer. Promise! I'll keep going depending on what kind of reviews I get, so if you wanna see more, say so okay? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! See ya!  
_  
  
_  
  
  
_  
_****

  


  
**


	2. Show You The Way

Disclaimer: ....... *sniff*... don't own FF8..... *sniff*... but just watch when I infiltrate Square when I'm older and construe a hostile takeover!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA..........  
Just kidding..   
  


  
  


Author's note: First, I gotta convey my deepest thanks to the ones who wrote such nice reviews. Thank ya'all!!! So here's another chapter, and I hope it fulfills some Quiefery (is that even a word ? O_o) wishes!   
  
**

  
  
The Lonely One  


(Chapter 1: Show You the Way)  
  
  
  
  
** The man opened his eyes to be met with a soft light.   
  
".... RAGE... SEIFER AWAKE..!!!!!" he heard a loud voice cry as a familiar form came into view. Her platinium hair dishevelled, and her face drawn. She'd obviously not gotten a good rest in the last while.  
  
"...Hey Fu..." Seifer croaked giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back as she looked into his face. He could hear running coming from the corridor then a screeching noise of someone sliding across the floor. A moment later, a panting Raijin jerked into view, his eyes bright and joyful.  
  
Seifer tested sitting up, but found that all his muscles were extremely sore. Ignoring the pain, he slowly came into a sitting position.  
"..How long have I been out?" he asked placing a hand to his forehead.  
"A couple days." Raijin piped up, "We found you a little ways from the outskirts of Balamb, so we brought you here to the motel. We thought you were dead ya know!"  
  
_(..So did I...) _"Is everything back to normal....?"   
Fujin shook her head, "...CONFUSED..."  
"Ya, ya know. Of course everything's normal. Was it not supposed to be?"  
  
_(..Guess they don't remember...)  
  
_"......Nothing... Guess I just hit my head...." he sighed running his hand through his hair. Fujin crossed her arms.   
"...You kept mumbling that instructor's name in your sleep, ya know....." Raijin said, a quizzacal tone presented in his voice.  
"QUISTIS." Fujin cut in, wrinkling her nose at the mention of the blonde woman's name.  
Raijin laughed hardily, "Havin' wet dreams 'bout some broad in your coma ya know!"  
Seifer's face reddened and in a blink of an eye, he right hooked Raijin in the stomach, surprising both the unfortunate target and their female companion.  
"I.... was just ...joking... ya know...." the dark man wheezed as he collapsed to the floor. Seifer still sat, watching the man's form, fist still clenched.   
"Think about what your gonna say before opening that wide trap of yours!" Seifer yelled before swinging his legs off the bed and stepping over the body on the floor.   
  
He walked up to the window and crossed his arms. The view from their motel room was amazing. He could see people rushing about below them, and beyond them, he could the vast ocean spread across the horizon like a band of aquamarines. He lowered his gaze to the window sill, his brow furrowing in thought.  
  
_ (......She saved my life....I'm sure of it...)  
(.....But why...?)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis walked along a grassy knoll in the Quad. A slight breeze playing with the tendrils of her hair. She was savoring the look and feel of all the familiar things she had grown up, which pleased her to her core. The battle with the 'Hell Bitch', as Zell had christined her, was brutal. The event that occured upon her defeat was just as bad..  
Quistis crossed her arms and leaned against a tree, her eyes set on the falling sun on the horizon.  
  
_  
~* Flash back*~  
  
"Don't fall into a time warp!" Quistis cried to Selphie and the others. She ran ahead a bit, then stopped, her azure eyes searching the white space she was suspended in. She could find neither Squall or Rinoa, and silently prayed that they would be able to find their way home.   
  
She was afraid. She was truly and utterly terrified........  
Even the previous battle was not as nerve racking. At least then they knew they would either live or die... but now... who knows....  
  
"......Aw... dammit..." she sighed softly to herself. She could reason herself through every situation..... why would this one be any different..?  
"..... Because you don't know where the hell you are......" she muttered scuffing what seemed like the bottomless space below her feet. The gears in her head turning at top speed, desperate for a solution to her current problem. After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes lit up and she pounded her fist against her palm.  
  
"That's it!!!!" she cried happily. She didn't really have to worry about looking silly just standing there, because no one else was even around, causing her to wonder where everyone else had disappeared off to. Assuring herself they would be fine, she closed her eyes and concentrated.   
Laguna's words...... She remembered about him droning on about friends, and concentrating on their destination. That was the solution, all she needed to do was think about going home.... her friends... Hopefully they would meet again.  
  
A picture of the Garden came into her mind:   
  
The cafeteria..... Zell eating hot dogs...   
The library.... Rinoa thumbing through a book.....  
The Quad...... Selphie running around with decorations...  
The Quad..... Irvine following Selphie...  
  
She smiled slightly at the last thought  
  
Her old classroom........ Squall brooding in the back corner.... not alone..   
Seifer....... smirking....  
Annoying Seifer.........  
  
She felt lights flash by her closed eye lids... Her body falling into the unknown. Too afraid to open her eyes....  
Until she finally felt ground beneath her feet.  
  
She opened one eye slowly... then the other. The dusty wind nipped her face as she looked around in confusion and disappointment.  
  
She hadn't gone home. She was in some bleak wasteland. Why hadn't her plan worked..? Even the white area of nothingness was more hopeful than this place.... Not seeing anything resembling **anything** nearby, she did the only logical thing that there was to do.  
  
She walked.  
  
And walked...  
  
And walked......  
  
Still... there was nothing.. salty droplets sprung to her eyes....Shaking her head, she tried to will them away. She didn't want to cry. Not now. But after her futile attempt failed, she let the crystal orbs fall. And so she continued, leaving fallen tears in her wake....  
  
"..I feel so lost....." she wept quietly, still glancing around herself.  
  
Like a child.......  
  
The blonde woman stopped suddenly. Something was ahead of her.... it just didn't seem to be apart of the bland scenery.... Squinting, trying to see...   
  
"SEIFER!!!!" Quistis cried breaking into a run....... She faltered... He was her enemy. A monster.... Why should she bother if he was lying in the middle of this hell-hole...? It would be the least he deserved after everything he's done to them....  
  
But she was afraid, and lonely..... Being with him would be better then suffering on her own. So, she took a step, then another, then another until she was running. His form becoming clearer and clearer. Stopping only a meter from his prone body, she stared at him in horror.  
  
(Is he .......dead..?)  
  
She fell to her kness at his side and stared into his calm face. It was pale and drawn.  
  
"Oh no.. I won't let you die on me now.." she said trying ot think of what to do. She gripped his shoulder and shook it.  
  
"Seifer....."  
  
"Seifer......!"  
  
"Seifer.....Wake up!!!"  
  
The more she cried, the harder she shook him... About to give up... she turned her face down.....   
  
(..I'm alone......)  
  
Feeling something stir against her knee, she looked at him again. His eyes were partly open, a whole variety of emotions visible.  
  
Fear... Surprise.... Weariness..  
  
He reached his hand towards her, a smile forming on his pale lips...  
  
"...Quistis...?"  
  
Then he passed out. Her eyes wide, she looked over him. He had called her...  
  
......Quistis.......  
  
His voice taught with relief...maybe even sincerity ... No smart remark.... No hatred.  
  
She reached down and pulled him into her arms, his head resting above her breast. holding him tightly, she closed her eyes....  
  
"....Don't worry Seifer........" she leaned her head against his own, "..I'll show you the way home......"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
_  
  
  
  
After that, she had woken up in the Infirmary with light injuries. No Seifer in sight. She dared not ask about him in fear of what would happen. Everyone still hated him so much... but now, no matter how hard she tried... she couldn't. Strange, she knew, but it was true. After seeing him in that position... just lying there exhausted and helpless, she knew that the Seifer she held in her arms was not the one they had faught over and over. He was different....   
  
Turning her azure eyes to the sky right above her.. she sighed.  
  
_(..... Seifer... wherever you are.. I hope you are safe....and happy..)  
  
_And with that, she turned away and headed back into the Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Seifer sat on the couch, pretending to watch some talk show. His body was there, but his mind definetly wasn't.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Quistis. Sure, he couldn't really say that they were always on good terms, but the worry that played upon her face made him somehow feel........ cared for. She had found him in the desert, and he was positive that he had her to thank for bringing him home. He reached for the phone, but then hesitated. Thanking her for something like this over the phone... even for him was a little cold and ungrateful.. Getting up from his seat on the couch, he pulled out a pencil and a paper and wrote Raijin and Fujin a note. After reading it over, he folded it and set it on one of the desks. Grabbing Hyperion, he looked over the room once, then left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He was going to thank her in person.  
  
The woman who showed him the way......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_   
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's note: Well, here's another chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and the next one should be up soon. Until we meet again......  
See ya!! _  
_**  


  
  


**


	3. Opprotunity Missed

Disclaimer: Nope..... still haven't worked out this plans for the hostile takeover.... oh well, maybe someday I'll own the people in this story...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading!  
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


(Chapter 2: Opprotunity Missed.....)  
  
  
  
**"Where do you want this Selphie...?" Quistis asked as she held up a coil of metallic beads. Selphie had started a commitee to prepare for the big celebrarion in honor of Ultemecia's defeat. Quistis, having been unable to get away, was trapped into helping with the decorations. It's not that she didn't want to help... It's that she didn't want to do it.  
The green eyed girl smiled gleefully as she looked around the ballroom. There were people running to and fro, arms full of sound equipment, tablecloths....etc..  
"Um......" she placed a finger to her bottom lip in thought, "..Not sure......"   
Quistis sighed, "How about strung across the ceiling like this...?" she tried her best to hold the coil up to give her friend a good mental picture. In response, Selphie clapped happily and nodded.  
"That's perfect Quisty!!!" She looked around for a moment then cried, "...IRVINE!!! ZELL!!! WE NEED YOU!!!"  
Out of no where the two boys came screeching to a halt in front of the petite girl.   
"Can you two get a ladder and put these up---" she made motions with her hands, "---like so..?"  
Zell crossed his arms, "You called us for _that_..? Why can't you two just do it..?"  
Selphie dug her toe into the floor, ".......'Cuz I'm afraid of heights..."  
"..... Yet you still manage to fly an airship at 15, 000 feet..?" the spiky haired man scoffed. Selphie's face reddened and she scratched her head.  
"....Uh...well--I---"  
Irvine laughed and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry darlin', we'll do it."  
Zell raised an eyebrow, "...We will...?"  
Selphie gave the cowboy a big bear hug and handed him the coil, "You're the best Irvy!" The man just tipped his hat and motioned for the martial artist to follow.  
  
"...I was supposed to go the training center...." Zell wined as he trailed behind Irvine. The brunette just turned around and shook his head.  
"You never refuse a lady's request." he stated.  
The blond furrowed his brow, "...Why..?"  
Chuckling, Irvine turned away and continued walking.  
"..You'll find out when you're older." he tossed over his shoulder. Zell stood there confused for a moment before he realized what the cowboy was implying.  
"..Older!? You bastard! I'll kick your ass!" he cried chasing Irvine across the ballroom. Selphie and Quistis just sighed in unison as they watched the two.  
"....Zell's gonna break something if he keeps that up..." Quistis shook her head as she fumbled around inside a box. Selphie just giggled and continued with what she was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boy ran toward him and nodded, cheeks flush and out of breath.  
  
"I left it at the front desk like you asked Mister."  
  
Seifer nodded and smiled, "Thanks kid."   
Digging into his pocket, he pulled out thirty gil and handed it to the boy.  
"..Here you go. Now remember our promise."  
"Yessir." the boy smiled thumbing through his small stack of bills, "I swear I won't tell a soul!"  
The boy waved and ran off back into the Garden's gates. Seifer watched the child's form fade, then disappear. Sighing, he raked his fingers through his short blond hair.  
  
_(We all have to make a little sacrifices...)_  
  
After going over every possible plan he could think of, he finally came to the conclusion that the safest way to see Quistis, would be that if she came to him. Balamb Garden had a very good security system, and even though he was confident that he could make it in, he wasn't so confident about being able to make it out. If Quistis had decided that he was still her enemy, she could snitch and get him drug off.... but if he met her out here, and the same scenario ensued, at least he would have a better chance to get away.....  
He didn't want to take any unnesecary chances, though he hoped she would recieve his company a lot better than he was afraid she would.  
  
Crossing his arms, he leaned his back against a towering evergreen and gazed at the place he once called home.  
  
_(... All that's left to do is wait...)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sighing, she stretched her arms out and bent back slightly, grimacing at the teeth-clenching pops and cracks that came from her spine. She was so tired, and was almost to the point of sleeping on the ballroom floor itself. Selphie on the other hand, was as lively as ever, and was running about like the ball of energy she was.  
"...You really run us ragged Selph....." Quistis mumbled. The green eyed girl just cocked her head and smiled.  
"...Don't tell me you're getting to old for all this excitement Quisty?"  
The woman cuckled then nodded in response, "..I think I am." Straightening up, the blonde gazed around the large room as a smile graced her pale lips.  
"...I think the place is pretty much done... There's really nothing else we could do..."  
The petite girl nodded, thoughtful for a moment, "I think you're right. Well, I guess we could call it a day...."   
She turned to Quistis and patted her shoulder, "You go on and get some sleep Quisty." The older woman sighed in releif. As she turned and retreated the hall, she could hear Selphie relaying the news that everyone could go.  
  
_(..Maybe I am getting too old for this..... Geez, I'm not even twenty and already I think I'm ready to retire...)  
_Being caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the figure ahead of her until colliding into them. Letting out a small cry she fell back slightly. A hand reached out and caught her own, steadying her on her feet.  
"...Sorry Squall..." Quistis said straightening out her shirt. He shrugged, his face as stoic as ever.  
"....What are you doing up this late..?" his monotone voice inquired. She sighed and scratched her arm.  
"Selphie roped in a bunch of people to help prepare for the celebration...."  
"Didn't run fast enough did you..?" the corner of his lips turning up into a faint smirk. The woman laughed and waved her hands.  
"You could say that...... "she shifted uncomfortably, "...So, what are you doing wandering around at," she looked at her watch,"twelve o'clock at night..?"   
Half expecting a shrug as an answer, she was a little surprise when he spoke up.  
"Technically it would be morning......" he said putting a hand on his hip, "And I needed to get some air and think.."  
She nodded, "...Seems all of us are doing a bit of that lately.."  
"...Yeah..."  
"...Feels kinda weird to think back and look at all the times we could have died....or worse.."  
"....Yeah......"  
She smiled and patted his arm, "..Well, I gotta let this tired body of mine get some rest... You take care okay?"  
Nodding in response, he moved to get out of her path.   
"...Say hi to Rinoa for me if you see her." Quistis tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stopping in front of her door, she pulled out her key and went to put it into the lock. Hearing the satisfying '_click_' she sighed and pushed her door open.   
  
_(..So tired...)  
  
_Just as she stepped in, her foot slipped slightly on somthing. Looking down, she noticed an envelope underneath her boot.  
"..What the hell....?"  
Bending down, she examined it. There was no return address, no stamp, only writing that said_:  
  
Ms. Quistis Trepe  
Balamb Garden  
  
_After looking it over for a few more moments, she finally turned it over and began to tear at the back, all the while her mind was a buzz with questions.  
Pulling out the letter inside she flicked on her nearby desk light, letting her crystalline eyes skim it over:  
  
_Dear Quistis,  
You're probably wondering what the point of this is, and I hope you're willing to find out. I know this may sound strange, but... I would really like to see you.Please come to the beach at midnight.  
  
~ Your Favourite Student  
  
_Her hands started to tremble....  
  
It was _him_.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He tapped his foot impatiently against the surf raked sand..Sweat beaded his brow as he glanced around himself, searching for a sign of her.  
  
_(...She's not coming...)  
  
(...Why should you be surprised Almasy... Maybe she doesn't care after all... Maybe all of that stuff was in your head...)  
  
_Glancing at his watch one more time, he sighed heavily and turned back towards Balamb.  
  
_(..You're a fool....You should know better than to think that someone like her **actually** would have cared....)  
  
_Looking over his shoulder one more time, he walked back towards town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean I can't leave! I'm Quistis Trepe dammit!! The only one higher ranked than me is the Commander himself!" the woman cried cutting the air with her arm.  
"Then you should know the rules better than anyone.. No one leaves the Garden between curfew and wake up call. I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to return to your room."  
"..You don't understand! I have to leave now!!!" she cried banging her fist against the wall.  
The gaurd raised an eyebrow at her outbursts, but no matter how many times she yelled or hit something, he wouldn't let her leave. Quistis had been arguing with the man for fifteen minutes now, and was starting to loose her cool...... Well... she_'_d lost her cool about ten minutes ago..   
Shaking her head, emotionally and physically drained, she threw her arms up in defeat.  
"FINE!!!" she turned away in a flurry of curses and blonde hair.   
  
Looking at her watch, she bit her lip. It was 12:30...   
  
_(..He's probably gone by now..........)  
  
_Slamming her door behind her, she whipped her keys at the wall and stamped into her bedroom. It was pitch black, except for the moonlight trying to break its way though her white curtains. Flopping onto her bed, she hugged her pillow close and stared off into the dark.   
She had missed her chance at seeing him.....  
  
_(...He probably thinks I stood him up......)  
  
_Flipping onto her back, she slammed her fists into the soft matress.  
  
_(..If only I had some back here sooner!!... I could've gotten there in time!!!)  
_"...I might of made it if I hadn't tried to leave through the front gate... I knew I should've snuck out through the Quad......" she said aloud.  
Closing her azure eyes she hugged her self..  
  
_(...I'm so sorry Seifer....)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trudging along the road, Seifer didn't raise his eyes from the ground once. He didn't want to.....  
Listening to all the crickets sing in their twilight orchestra, he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a rare moment to see Seifer Almasy depressed.. and yet here he was, feet dragging, eyes moist with unfallen tears. His ego was bruised... and he regretted taking such a risk at exposing himself to Quistis.  
  
_(...Why does it matter now anyway...)  
  
_No one was around when the great Seifer Almasy, ex-SeeD cadet and sorceress's knight, for the first time in his life, let the tears fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update.   
I'm beginning to wonder if I'm writing Seifer not very _'Seifer like'. _I think maybe I'm making him too sensitive... Oh well, he had to soften up some time. Hope you guys agree, and I'll be updating soon! Until the next chapter....  
See YA!  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Search and Destroy

Disclaimer: Own no one in this story....... Square domintation plans... still working out the bugs...  
.....You get the idea ;^P  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! I'm putting off my homework so I figured that I 'd write this next chapter! Oh! And thank you for the nice reviews! Also to Shadow @ngel...... you're idea of world domination has sparked my interest.. *grins evilly*  
**  


  
  
  
The Lonely One  


(Chapter 3: Search and Destroy)  
  
**  
  
_  
*knock knock*  
  
"...Seifer...?"  
  
".......HOW IS HE..?" a harsh remale voice asked.  
  
"...Dunno... He hasn't come out of there since goin' to Balamb Garden last night ya know...." the male answered, "..Everytime I knock he either throws somethin' at the door, or just stays quiet.... I'm really worried ya know..."  
  
"......SLEEP...?"  
  
"...Nah... He never sleeps in this late... It's one in the afternoon for cryin' out loud, ya know!"  
  
_Staring at the ceiling, Seifer listened to the two talk outside of his door. Smiling slightly at the fact they were worried about him. He sighed and turned onto his side. They were good friends...... but they weren't what he needed right now...  
  
He needed to be alone to think.  
  
_(....Hey.. there's a first time for everything...)_, he scoffed in his mind as he sat up and swung his legs off the soft matress. Getting off the bed, he walked up to the window and leaned his arm against the sill.  
  
There he stood, just staring at the ocean.  
  
The crystal waters reminded him of _her.....  
  
(Those damn eyes of hers....)  
  
_He still didn't quite inderstand what drove him to try and meet her last night... At first he told himself that it was because he wanted to give his thanks... but after thinking about it more, he realized that that wasn't the only reason......  
  
He had just wanted to see her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis smiled as she bid farewell to the man at the front desk. Making her way to the Parking Lot, she quickened her pace.   
  
Last night kept playing on her conscience, causing her mind to toss and turn all night long. Seifer kept appearing in her thoughts.... the memories of him in Time Compression were heavy on her heart, and she knew right then and there that she would have to find him. If she didn't, she knew that she would be regretting it later....  
  
So Quistis Trepe was now on a personal mission...  
  
To search for Seifer...  
  
She swung open the heavy door roughly, and made her way to one of the Garden Cars. Using powers of deduction, and just plain common sense, she figured that he would be residing in Balamb, though she could be wrong.   
Opening the driver's side door of the navy blue four-seater, she got in and slammed it. Taking a moment to think, she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself.  
  
_(Why am I so worked up..?)  
  
_Putting the key into the ignition, she started the engine. Reving it slightly, she hit the gas and sped her way towards the town of Balamb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Damn I'm hungry.." the blond man moaned to himself as he pushed open his door. Walking into the main room of the hotel suite, he noticed Raijin and Fujin watching television.  
_  
".... I'm tellin' ya! He's not my kid!" _the t.v. boomed. Seifer sighed and placed a hand on his hip.   
  
"Since when do you watch that shit?"  
  
Fujin turned to regard him for a moment before taking up the remote and changing the channel.  
  
"....ENTERTAINING..." she said as she got out of her seat.  
  
"...Yeah whatever... I'm going out for a bit.."  
  
Raijin shifted his position so he could see him, the plush couch emmiting a soft swish at the movement.  
  
"But you just got out of bed ya know! We haven't seen ya all day!"  
  
He crossed his arms, "Point being...?"  
  
"...WORRIED.." the platinum haired woman piped up, "...SECLUSION."  
  
"Just because I want some time alone doesn't mean I'm mad at you guys or anything." Seifer's voice held a hint of annoyment, "..There's just been things on my mind..."  
  
"LAST NIGHT?"  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Seifer turned away and exited the room, not uttering a single word.   
  
Raijin shook his head, "...I think you hit a nerve ya know..."  
  
Fujin regarded him for a moment before looking back to the closed door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis shivered slightly as she turned a corner. The streets of Balamb didn't seem as friendly as they did in the afternoon sun. She caught a group of men eyeing her as she passed them, a feeling of disgust rising in her veins as she heard one of them emit some crude comment. Not wasting any time, she quickened her pace in hopes of releasing herself from their stares.   
  
_(..It seems no town is safe after dark anymore........)_  
  
Looking at her watch, she sighed and pulled her black jacket around herself tightly.  
  
_(I've been around this whole damn town and I haven't seen a sign of him anywhere......)  
  
_Her head feeling fuzzy for a moment, she closed her eyes tightly and sneezed. Wiping her nose on her sleeve she looked around in an effort to find some shelter. Her legs were tired from running all over this town, and she figured it would be best to let them rest for a while. Azure eyes finally falling upon a neon light reading 'Midnight Getaway', she turned to regard the brick building. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the thought of herself in a bar, she hesitated slightly before heading towards the glass doors.   
  
_(...This is as good a place as any... I guess..)  
  
_Grabbing the polished silver handle, she opened the door. The scent of booze and cigarettes hit her full on causing her to choke and cough. Peeking her head in she decided it best to inspect before entering. Her eyes widened slightly as she beheld the sight before her.  
  
The place was dimly lit, sending a warm feeling throughout the ample space. Tables were lined in rows beside eachother, some filled with a group of laughing friends, some filled with starry eyed couples, others were either empty or were occupied by a lone soul sipping silently at a drink. Looking to her right she saw the bar, it's polished mahogany counter gleaming in the light. A few men and women alike were sitting on the high swivel stools, various different types of liquor filled glasses entwined in their hands.  
  
_(Seems like a nice place.....)  
  
_Walking in completely, she felt the soft breeze of the door closing behind her hit the back of her neck. Looking the room over, she resolved to sit at the empty table near the wall. A few curious eyes watched her passing form as she made her way to the table. Dropping her leather shoulder bag on the chair beside her she sat down.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Quistis nearly gasped aloud. Looking up, she saw a smiling woman dressed in a black mini skirt and white blouse holding a tray close to her abdomen. Her chestnut hair was cropped up to just below her ears, curling slightly at the ends.  
  
"_(Holy crap that was fast.. I just came in!).._Um.. yeah, I'd like a rum and Coke please."  
  
She smiled and tilted her head, "..Just one moment Miss."  
  
Quistis returned the warming smile and watched the young woman head up to the bar. Her eyes scanned the people sitting there, wondering if they were regulars or just visitors like her.  
Her thoughts were jarred by the sudden cold air blowing in from the door. Quistis glanced to the entrance to see the men that she had passed on the street not too long ago. Shivering slightly as one caught her gaze, she quickly looked to the smooth table top. Something didn't quite feel right about those strange lingering eyes......  
  
"Here you go."  
  
The blonde woman looked to see the waitress holding her drink on the tray. In one graceful movement, the girl swept it off and placed it on the table in front of her, a small 'clink' sounded as the cool glass hit the polished wood. Quistis nodded gratefully, waited for the waitress to go, then took a sip of her drink. She never really was accostomed to alcohol, even if there wasn't much of it in a drink. Taking a bigger swig, she felt the liquid sting its way down to her belly. Fighting the sensation to wrinkle her nose at the after-taste, she kept her face calm and collected as she leaned her cheek against her palm.   
  
_(...I should be heading back to Garden soon.... Everyone's probably wondering where I am....)  
  
_"Excuse me."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened. Looking beside her she noticed one of the men from the group had wandered over to her. His dark hair falling shaggily around his face, which was unshaven. He looked down right homely...   
  
"Yes?"  
  
A sly grin spread across his face as he leaned in, "...It must be lonely drinking here all by yourself... Mind if I keep you company..?"  
  
The scent of alcohol mixed with some sort of food hit her nose as he practically breathed into her face. Pulling back slightly she turned away and took a hold of her glass.  
  
"...I do actually."  
  
That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for...  
  
"....I don't think you understood me--"  
  
"I heard you loud and clear," she spat cutting him off, "..and I'm perfectly fine here on my own."  
  
Laughter arose form the man's buddies as they witnessed their friend get the cold shoulder. The man shook slightly, heat rising to his face.  
  
"...Stupid bitch." he muttered grabbing her wrist, "How dare you!"  
  
The woman's eyes widened at the man's bold move. He was clearly displeased, out and out pissed off, with being made a fool of in front of his buddies. His friends had fallen silent and were now watching the spectacle.  
  
"..Get the hell away from me!" Quistis cried trying to twist her wrist free. She felt his nails dig into her skin, and clenched her teeth. In a blink of an eye her fist flew out and dug its way into his stomach. Eyes bulging slightly, he stumbled, still holding onto her bruised and almost bleeding wrist.  
  
The whole place had become deathly quiet.  
  
The man looked at her, eyes wild.   
  
"I'll teach you some damn manners!!!!" he cried raising his hand high. Quistis tried to block herself, readying for the blow....  
  
A few moments passed by....  
  
Nothing.  
  
She opened one eye, then the other. The man stood frozen, his hand held at the wrist by another.  
  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit girls?" the voice inquired icily.  
  
Quistis' eyes widened as they fell upon the figure. A smile spreading across her features as the person glaced at her before jerking the man away, sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
"....Seifer...."  
  
Ignoring her, he kept his gaze on the strange man.  
  
"Tch...." the miscriante finally muttered,"...She ain't even worth the trouble."  
  
With that, he turned away and headed back towards his wide eyed, waiting friends. The blonde woman gazed at the back of her rescuer, her heart skipping a couple beats at the sight of him.   
  
_(...My search is over...)_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_(.....Bastard...)  
  
_Seifer watched the man skulk back to his buddies sitting at the bar with a look of disgust. He didn't appreciate _anyone _treating a woman like that, and the fact that the woman this time was Quistis didn't help much either. Looking back at the thought of her, he noticed her eyes staring at him intently. The memories of the night before flodding back to his mind along with a million questions......  
  
".....Thank you..." the blonde woman said in a hushed voice. Seifer just nodded curtly and headed for the door. At hearing the sound of her footsteps behind him he felt a slight bit annoyed and elated.  
  
Annoyed becuase she was following him...  
  
Elated _because _she was following him......  
  
When he exited the bar and stood at the curb ready to cross, he felt her presence behind him, her eyes on his back. Sighing, he turned to her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"....Why are you following me?" he asked sharply.  
  
Looking surprised for a moment she put a hand on her hip, "..I came here to see you and that's all you have to say..?"  
  
A curse escaping his slightly parted lips as he turned away again and waited for his chance to cross.  
  
"...Can we go somewhere and talk...?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly.  
  
_(...Talk....?)  
  
_"...Yeah whatever..."he muttered, kicking himself after at using the oh-so-famous catch line of his former rival. The street finally clear, they both crossed to the other side. The young man motioned for his female companion to follow.  
  
".....This way.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The docks were deserted except for a lone walker or two. She watched Seifer's strides lead them down one of the longest docks in the harbor. Squinting slightly at the cold air that bit into her skin, she was thankful when the wind had finally died down making her able to properly gaze around at their surroundings.  
The waters were dark like gleaming onyxes on the moonlight, the silvery orb casting its reflection on the calm waves and ripples. Looking up to the sky, she noticed that it was quite clear, all of the major constallations shining in their pre-ordained patterns. Her sight seeing was cut short when she collided into the back of Seifer sending herself and him trying to regain balance.  
  
"..S-Sorry..." she stuttered, a blush creeping across her face. Not receiving a reply, she sighed and put her hands into the pocket of her coat. Feeling the night air on her legs made her wish she had not worn her navy blue skirt, but her heavy peach one and her warm knee high boots.   
  
Seifer crossed his arms and gazed out at the ocean, "..What did you want...?"  
  
It was more of a demand than a question. Quistis dug the toe of her black simple black flat shoe into the wood of the dock.  
  
"..Well.. I missed you last night so I thought I would come and see you today......."  
  
Silence.  
  
".... What did you want to see me about...?" she asked trying to catch a glimpse of his face.  
  
"..Nothing important.." he said icily.  
  
Her eyes widened at his tone. Her heart sinking a little, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"..Nothing important..? Must've been something important enough to make you risk your neck just to get that message to me.."  
  
"..Tch..", he put a hand on his hip, "...don't worry your pretty little head off."  
  
He turned to her, an air of complete arrogance about him, "..It cost me thirty gil.." he looked her up and down, "..Though I hardly think you were worth it."  
  
A few tears stung Quistis' eyes as the words slipped from his mouth. Trying to keep her cool, she stood her ground, though she knew she looked visibly shaken. Anger and hurt rose into her heart as she stared at the man in front of her.   
  
"....Why did you say that?!"  
  
Looking surprised at her outburst, Seifer took a step back then resumed his cross-armed postion.  
  
"..Because it's true." he hissed.  
  
The woman looked at him skeptically for a moment before opening her mouth again.  
  
"....You're angry..." she said in an awed type of voice.  
  
"..What?"  
  
"..You're angry because you think I stood you up! Aren't you..?"  
  
The man turned his back to her and shook his head.  
  
"..No I'm not."  
  
Quistis laughed and crossed her arms, "..Yes you are!"  
  
He cut the air while swinging his arm in an arc, "..God dammit, no I'm not!!!!!"  
  
"..Then why the fuck else would you be such a jerk to me!!!"  
  
Seifer looked visibly stunned at her use of such language. No one had every heard her utter even the s-word aloud, let alone the f-word.  
  
_(...Guess people think I'm too nice to talk that way...)_  
  
Ignoring his stunned stare she continued on, "..I was held up at the gate last night so I couldn't get through! I didn't stand you up!"  
  
A few moments passed by before she took a step toward him.  
  
"...Why did you _'really' _want to see me..?"  
_  
_He looked away and shrugged, "..To give my thanks..."  
  
"For what...?" she inquired tilting her head slightly.  
  
"..For what you did in Time Compression..."  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two. Quistis couldn't help but admire him in the moonlight........  
  
.....Until he turned away again.  
  
"...Um..." her face flushed a little,"... Well... there's a party at Garden tomorrow, for the sorceress being defeated.."  
  
"..........."  
  
She looked to the side, "..... I'd be willing to miss it if you wouldn't mind keeping me company...."  
  
A few moments passed by.......then all of a sudden he errupted into laughter.   
  
"....Asking me out?"  
  
Her hands became sweaty"... Well... I--"  
  
He turned to her and laughed again, "....Thanks but no thanks Trepe."   
  
Turning his back to again he waved his hand at her, "......Now if don't you mind getting lost, I'd appreciate it. Or are you going to stalk me now...?"  
  
"..You came to me first!" she cried angrily.  
  
"...Yeah, and I did what I wanted to do. Got a problem, you can kiss my ass 'cause I don't really want some goody-goody ice queen like you hanging around me just 'cause I acknowledged that you even existed for a second."  
  
Before she knew it, she had walked up to Seifer's side and slapped him right across the face, the sound of her hand making contact with his skin echoed throughout the area loud enough to make a few people nearby look around in confusion.  
  
The skin turned a slight bit of red and purple, obviously having been hit hard enough to cause some damage. Seifer just stood there unflinching as Quistis closed her eyes, fighting back tears.  
  
"...I can't believe that for one second I thought you were a human being..." she said quietly, "...That I was even sure that you had changed...... That I even was starting to--"  
  
His eyes widened slightly at her unfinshed last words...  
  
Looking him square in the eye, she allowed a single tear of frustration slide down her cheek.  
  
"....But now that I see you... I know you're the same asshole who killed hundreds like a heartless demon! You'll never change Seifer Almasy! I should have left you where you belong; in that miserable wasteland! You don't have the capacity to do anything more than alienate and despise, and I hope you live with that thought for the rest of your miserable tainted life!!!!"  
  
And with that, she fled from the docks, not waiting for him to even try and defend himself. She even ignored his voice calling out to her to come back..... no matter how pained it sounded....  
  
Saving him in Time Compression, she was sure, was something that she would regret for the rest of her life.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Watching her form fade into the darkness, Seifer fell to his knees as his calls were un-heeded.  
  
She had asked for his company... even willing to ditch her friends to spend time with him..  
  
And he had laughed at her....  
  
Insulted her......  
  
Crushed her.....  
  
Getting up, he took off after her, catching glimpses of her form rounding corners here and there. The chase took him all the way to a semi-deserted parking lot. He caught sight of her just in time to see her pull away onto the road leading to Garden.  
  
"QUISTIS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He caught sight of her eyes on him in the rearview mirror, but then watched her speed away faster into the night.  
  
After watching the car fade from sight, his rage could no longer be held in. He began punching the brick wall beside him over and over.  
  
"Why!? Why!? Why did I do that!!!???"  
  
Jolts of pain wound up his arms, his fists now leaving spots of blood on the hard wall. He slumped forward into the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
_(......The old Seifer wouldn't let me take her in my arms......)  
  
_He punched the wall again.  
  
_(...The uncaring bastard Seifer wouldn't let me admit.....  
  
_Again....  
  
_...that I wanted her....  
  
_A third time.....   
  
_...... to say yes to her .....  
  
_A fourth time.......  
  
_.... to....  
  
_He spread his hand on the wall and watched as the blood trickled from his cut and bruised knuckles......  
  
_.... to say ....._  
  
............_ I love you...........)  
  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ..... Wow, this chapter came out longer than I expected! I hope you enjoyed it even if Seifer is dare I say, a total jerk to Quisty...  
..But just wait 'til the next chapter! *hint hint*  
Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it!  
See ya!  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Party Crasher

Disclaimer:..... Ah, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well , here's another installment.. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer..? Ah well....   
  


  
  
**The Lonely One  
(Chapter 4: Party Crasher)  
  
**

  
  
"...C'mon! It'll be fun ya know! real relaxin' ya know!" a persistent Raijin coaxed to a grumbling Seifer.  
  
"..I'm not going fishing with you Raijin!!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the arm of the plush chair he was sitting in.  
  
He clasped his hands together, "...Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee.....?"  
  
"I said NO!!!!"  
  
The other man crossed his arms and snorted, "..You've been really bitchy lately, ya know? Even Fujin agreed to come fishing with me ya know!!!"  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow and looked back to the woman in question. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her face cool and solemn.  
  
She nodded bringing her hands to rest at her sides, "...RELAXING....."  
  
The blond man shook his head, "...Forget it!!!"  
  
Raijin got up from his resting place on the couch and stood in front of Seifer, his arms crossed, "...You've been acting weird ass lately, and you've been holed up in this room all day!!!! It's all because of that blonde broad ain't it!!!??" he looked back to Fujin breifly, who at this point was coming up to stand beside him.  
  
Seifer's face turned crimson, "..Screw off!!!"  
  
His companions looked at one another in a silent discussion. After nodding to eachother, they flanked the unsuspecting blond and grabbed him by his arms roughly.  
  
"..The hell are you doing!?!!?!" he cried trying to break away.  
  
"..You're coming fishing whether you like it or not ya know!!!! We're getting you out of this damn motel room and into some fresh air!!!!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!!!" the woman yelled jerking on Seifer's left arm painfully. He didn't realize how strong his two companions actually were until they had over powered his struggles, and had already drug him out into the hallway. Sighing in defeat, he relaxed and shook his head.  
  
"..Fine..... I'll go! I'd rather walk there with some dignity rather than being assualted by you two!"   
  
With smiles of satisfaction, they released him, and the three of them walked side by side down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WOOOO- HOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Zell covered his ears at the sudden verbal assualt, "..Son of a bitch Selphie!!!! I'm frickin' deaf now!!!"  
  
The petite girl giggled and shrugged, "...Sorry, but I'm just so excited!!!" she clasped her hands in her lap and smiled brightly, "Today's the celebration! It's gonna be so much fun!!!!"  
  
Quistis had her head leaned against her closed fist. She hadn't slept too well last night, for obvious reasons, so had decided to be quiet and listen to the brunette's incessive talking.  
  
"..And Cid also agreed to have the Garden fly out over the ocean tonight!! Everything's going to be perfect..." she said dreamily arousing a smirk from Irvine.  
  
"These kind of events are like your children aren't they...?"  
  
She nodded, "..Definetly! The greatest joy to me is to watch the happy looks on peoples faces when they're at a party that I planned. It makes me feel like I made their day, and maybe even gave them some fond memories..."  
  
Rinoa, who until now had remained silent, smiled and patted the green eyed girl on the shoulder, "..That's really nice Selphie."  
  
The girl blushed and scratched her head.  
  
Quistis smiled, her eyes scanning around the round table. They all seemed so happy.... Content..  
  
_(...Damn you Seifer.... In a period of four days you've managed to turn my world upside down....)  
  
_"Quisty...?"  
  
The kind voice woke her from her inner ranting. Zell was looking at her, confusion and worry written all over his face.  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
He shrugged, "...You're awfully quiet... You feelin' okay? You kinda seem like something's bugging ya..."  
  
"_(......You have no idea..)_ It's nothing. Just tired I suppose." she said getting out of her seat. She was about to turn to walk away when Selphie piped up.  
  
"...Just be ready for four o'clock!"  
  
Turning back to her, the azure eyed woman raised an eyebrow, "...Why..?"  
  
"Well..." Selphie smiled, "..That's when the Garden's going to take flight, so just be prepared okay? And don't forget thet the party starts at seven!!"  
  
Quistis smiled and shook her head, "...I'll be there.." With that she headed for the Cafeteria's exit, pretending not to hear the worried whispers of her friends behind her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer sat on the dock... the one he had brought Quistis to last night. A fishing pole in one hand, the other resting on his knee...  
  
_(...Fuck this is boring....)  
  
_A cry of glee form Raijin caused him to raise his eyes from the still waters. The man was dancing around holding a ten-pounder by the tail.  
  
"...YES!!! I caught me a big one!!!!!"  
  
Seifer growled slightly arousing a look from Fujin. Getting up from the fold out chair he was sitting on, he threw his fishing pole to the ground, fighting back the urge to shove it up the dark man's behind.  
  
"..I quit goddamn it!!!"  
  
Raijin ignored his outburst and continued on with his victory dance. Fujin looked back and forth between the two before motioning to Raijin.  
  
"...QUIET...."  
  
No response.  
  
"..CALM..."  
  
Nothing..  
  
"..SHUTUP!!!!" she growled shoving her foot into his hindquarters sending hin flying off the dock and into the cool Balamb waters. She stood there watching the man kick and curse as he tried to swim back, her features cool and collected. Seifer cried out in laughter at her sudden bold movement, thankful that someone had finally shut him up.  
  
A shadow spread across the docks, plunging them into a momentary darkness. The laughter died as he gazed up at the cause.  
  
_(.....Balamb Gardem..)  
  
_The three of them watched in wonder as the military school and their childhood home flew overhead. Raijin's eyes wide with curiousity at the impressive sight, Fujin solemn and thoughtful......  
  
_"You should wish luck to the bad students who need it....."  
  
"Alright then Seifer... Good luck."  
  
  
"Ah..... Dear Instructor..... Am I still your favourite student..?"  
  
"Not anymore!!"  
  
  
"I'll show you the way home..."_  
  
  
_"....I'd be willing to miss it if you wouldn't mind keeping me company...."  
  
"..Asking me out..?"  
_  
  
_"...I can't believe that for one second I thought you were a human being..."   
"...That I was even sure that you had changed...... That I even was starting to--"  
"....But now that I see you... I know you're the same asshole who killed hundreds like a heartless demon! You'll never change Seifer Almasy! I should have left you where you belong; in that miserable wasteland! You don't have the capacity to do anything more than alienate and despise, and I hope you live with that thought for the rest of your miserable tainted life!!!!"  
  
_  
The memories of the blue eyed woman played through his mind as he watched his former home fly softly on the wind. Smiling to himself, he watched as it fell to the water and drifted away....  
  
_(......Have faith in me Quistis.....Please still have faith...)  
  
_Turning to Fujin abruptly, he held out his hand.  
  
"...Fu.. I need to borrow Leviathan."  
  
She stared at him, confusion written across her features....... Then, her lips upturned into a smile. Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out the small shining orb. It sparkled like a crystal pool as it touched the sunlight.  
  
Handing it to Seifer she clasped it into his hand. Not letting go, she brushed her lips against his earlobe.  
  
"...Go get her.."   
  
Her whisper was soft and soothing... encouraging. Stepping back, she let him go and clasped her hands in front of her. Seifer closed his eyes, allowing the GF to find its way into his mind. Feeling the cool sensation of its presence, he opened his eyes and raised his hand into the air.  
The once smooth waters rippled then crashed as if being hit by a sudden storm. The serpentine GF rose from the depths and lowered its head to its caller. Looking back to Raijin and Fujin, Seifer saluted them and jumped onto Leviathan's neck, holding onto what he could.  
  
"Don't wait up!!!!!"  
  
And with that, he was off. The beast slithering along the water's surface in an effort to catch up with its target.  
  
_(...I'll prove you wrong......Instructor...)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Quistis walked along the ballroom florr, her eyes wandering over the people, the decorations...... She honestly didn't want to be here, but considering that she had been drug here by Selphie and Zell, she hadn't had a chance at escape. Stopping in front of open balcony doors, she gazed up at the starlit sky, then the crystaline horizon glittering like a thousand diamonds. Sighing to herself, she walked over to the table holding the wine and other various consumables. Picking up a glass she took a drink and stood there..  
  
All alone.  
  
"..Heya!!!"  
  
She tilted her head slightly allowing her long blonde bangs to brush against her chest.  
  
"..Hi Irvine."  
  
The brunette put a hand on his hip, "...What are you doing just standing here all by yourself..?"  
  
She shook her head and took another drink of the wine in her hand. He cocked his head and furrowed his brow.  
  
"...Ah well..If you don't want to talk about I understand.. I won't force it out of ya.."  
  
"...Thanks.." she said relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer through a bunch of questions that she didn't want to answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ducked around a corner and listened.  
  
He didn't know how he pulled it off... but he had managed to get onto Balamb Garden without being noticed. The ride on Leviathan had lasted for about two hours for the creature had a hard time catching up with the speedy Garden. Seifer was sure that he would've frozen to death if he had been out there any longer. The sea breeze whipping at his face wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world.   
He'd been slinking around in the shadows for about an hour now, trying to devise a good route to take. Stepping out from around the corner, he ran in a ducked postion along the wall, his feet making not so much as a sound.  
  
Little did he know that he had not snuck in _completely _unnoticed..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Smile for the camera Quisty!!!"  
  
The blonde woman turned to the girl and shook her head unable to hold back a disguted growl.  
  
"...Don't point that thing at me!"  
  
Selphie laughed, "..It's not a gun or anything!"  
  
"..Might as well be!!!"  
  
"...Aw c'mon! Just a little smile..."  
  
Giving in, Quistis faced the camera and waved awkwardly. Not knowing what to do when the girl _didn't _go on her way, Quistis stood there smiling, her face starting hurt.  
The back of Irvine's head appeared in front of her eyes out of no where, causing her to step back in surprise.  
  
"..IRVINE!!!!"the camera-girl cried.   
  
"..Hehehe.... Here's a shot for ya Selph!" he smiled wrapping his arm around Quistis' shoulders. A blush creeping onto her face, she tried to shove him away.   
  
"Let go of me!" she cried trying to hold back laughter. When the action proved unsuccesful, she slammed her foot down onto his.  
  
"..OW!!!!" he cried stumbling back. Selphie giggled, her face almost completely hidden by the camcorder._  
_  
Quistis turned away and headed in the opposite direction. The smile on her face died down to a frown. She wasn't in the mood to play around tonight, and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out....  
Her eyes falling on Cid, she sighed in relief and walked up to him.  
  
"..Evening Headmaster..." she smiled.  
  
His eyes lit up slightly, cheeks tinted a slight bit of red, no doubt from the consumption of wine.  
  
"...Now Quistis, you don't have to call me that!"  
  
Chuckling slightly the blonde nodded, "..I'm sorry."  
  
"..Quite alright. Enjoying yourself..?"  
  
She nodded, "...Yes actually, but Selphie seems to---"  
  
The older man raised his glass, "--Be right behind you."  
  
Quistis pivoted her head to see the green eyed girl staring at her through the camera lens.  
  
Rolling her eyes, her lips turned up into a grin. Turning back to Cid she shook her head.  
  
"..Anyway, where's Matron? I haven't seen her yet."  
  
Cid scratched his forehead and looked around, "..She was here a minute ago..."  
  
As if on cue, a dark haired woman walked up to his side. Her features unchanged over the past years, she seemed to hsve remained forever young. The strange headdress gone, along with the revealing dark violet dress. She had been found at Garden along with everyone else after Time Compession, her appearence about the way it was now. No one except the orphanage gang and Cid recognized her, which they figured was best in the long run.  
  
Quistis looked at the older woman as one would look at their mother, "...Hello Matron."  
  
Matron smiled up at her, " Hello Quistis." looking to Cid she patted his chest, "..My how's she's grown into such a fine young woman."  
  
Quistis felt her face redden slightly as she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as a shadow spread over the older couple causing them to look up. Irvine stepped up to Quistis' side. Taking off his hat, he bowed slightly.  
  
"..Matron.."  
  
"..Irvine! You're so tall!" she laughed, " I remember when you used to be able to sit on my knee!"  
  
A silly grin spread across his face as he shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer wiped his forehead on his sleeve trying to rid away the persperation that kept finding its way into his eyes.  
  
_(...Damn this is hard..)  
  
_He peeked his head around a corner, then abruptly pulled back when his eyes fell upon a group of girls chattering away...  
  
_(..I've come too far to get caught now...)  
  
_Something touched his shoulder....  
  
A hand...  
  
_(..Shit..)_  
  
At that moment, he was sure that all the colour from his face drained away.. His heart beating a million miles a minute... Looking behind him, his heart sank as a group of about six men dressed in SeeD uniforms glared at him. Before he could do anything, they tackled him, holding him down as they pulled his arms behind his back.  
Something smooth and cold was being placed around his wrists, coming together with a slight 'click'  
  
Handcuffs...  
  
Two of the men pulled him off of the marble floor and began leading him down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis sighed as she watched Squall take Rinoa's wrist and pull her towards him, their lips brushing together. A pang of jealousy shot through her heart at the sight of them....  
  
_(...It's not fair..)  
  
_"..Commander Leonhart!?!?!! Out of the way!!! Where's the Commander!?!?"  
  
Quistis turned to see a group of men in SeeD uniforms bust their way through the crowds. Furrowing her brow, she tried to see what they were surrounding, but their bodies were preventing her of getting a clear view. Feeling something brush against her arm, she looked to see Squall, Rinoa at his side.  
The men stopped in front of him and saluted.   
  
"..Sir, We found _this _sneaking around the empty halls!" a man with red hair sneered motioning for the others to step aside.  
  
Quistis' eyes widened.....  
  
The sound of her wine glass shattering against the hard floor echoed through out her ears.  
  
Seifer stood there, his arms hancuffed behind his back. Upon looking up from the floor, his eyes locked with hers sending a shiver up her spine. Words could not describe how shocked her face must have looked......  
  
Squall growled and took a step toward him.  
  
"..Almasy..."  
  
The blond just looked at him, his eyes holding intense hatred, hatred that was also reflected in Squall's stormy greys.  
  
"..What the hell are you doing showing your face here?!"  
  
Seifer shook his head, "I don't think it's any of your fucking buisness Puberty Boy."  
  
Squall's face reddened at the use of the nick name.   
  
"I think it would be in your best interest if you _made_ it my buisness." he said calmly.  
  
The blond looked at Quistis, "..I'm here to see her."  
  
Everyone looked at Quistis with peircing gazes. By this time, everyone in the ballroom had stopped to watch the spectacle with unbridled interest.   
  
"Why?" the young commander asked curtly.  
  
"..I--" his eyes softened as they lingered on hers, "--I have some things I need to say."  
  
Quistis looked at him, confused.  
  
_(.....Things to say..?)  
  
_Taking in a deep breath, the brunette nodded toward the men, "....Prepare him for transport to the Desert Prison for tomorrow morning." He looked back to Seifer, "..You got away once, but not this time Seifer.. You're going to pay for your crimes once and for all.."  
  
The men began to drag Seifer away.  
  
"NO!!!"   
  
Squall looked at the prisoner in surprise at his cry. Seifer started struggling against the men, his feet kicking at whatever he could.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!! I came to say something and goddammit--" he twisted and writhed, "--I'm going to say it!!!!!!"  
Kicking a guard in the shin, he elbowed another in the ribs. Not wasting any time, he rushed for Quistis. The others stood in front of him and tried to bar his way.  
  
"..You think I'm incapable of anything human!!!?? You think I'm a monster!? Well what do you think of this----"he cried looking at her intensely.   
  
Quistis went to take a step froward, but Squall put his arm in front of her.  
  
"..I love the way your glasses would fall to the tip of your nose when you were teaching a lesson!!!!" Seifer tried to fight against the men barring his path, but to no avail for they were pushing him toward the exit.  
  
"..I--I love the way you used to sigh when I gave you a hard time!!!" he cried hastily, "And how you would try and stop me and Puberty Boy from fighting!!"  
  
His voice was becoming more and more distant to Quistis, who just stood there, frozen, eyes wide. The gathered crowd began whispering amongst themsleves, their eyes looking from Seifer to Quistis.  
  
"And I thank Hyne everyday that I met you!!!" his voice was breaking, indicating that the great Seifer Almasy, may in fact be on the verge of tears, "..I'm thankful, to have someone as kind and as wonderful as you in my _miserable tainted _life..... even if it was just for a little while..!! Even if you spit on my very existance....I'll still be thankful!!!"  
  
They had finally reached the doors leading into the corridor when the blond man shouted--  
  
"..GODDAMMIT!! QUISTIS TREPE... I LOVE YOU!!!!!"  
  
And with that, they were gone, his rants and cries still echoing through out the hall.....  
  
And in her heart...  
  
The azure eyed woman stood staring, her eyes fixated on the entrance....   
  
_(....He loves me.......)  
  
(...He said he loves me.......)  
  
_Turning to Squall, she looked at him calmly.  
  
"Squall...?"  
  
The brunette looked at her. He seemed clearly shocked also at the words of the ex-sorceress's knight.  
  
"..Please let me go along with them tomorrow morning."  
  
"....Quisty, no!!" she heard Selphie cry.   
  
Squall shook his head, "..I don't think that---" he stopped as his eyes gazed into hers. Her jaw set, eyes peircing and determined.  
  
"..Please..." her whisper was almost inaudible..  
  
A few moments passed..... silence..  
  
Finally, Squall sighed and shook his head, "....Whatever..."  
  
Nodding, Quistis looked out over the crowd of wide-eyed gawkers. Her eyes caught Zell, Irvine, and Selphie.. Their faces taught with concern and questioning....  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked at Squall.  
  
"...Be ready for 9 a.m..." he said quietly.  
  
"..I will..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HAH! Well there you have it!! He said it! He finally said it!!! Granted he's now getting shipped off to prison, but still...   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I kind of got stuck a couple times on what to say..so I'm hoping that it seemed to blend well.... If that makes any sense what-so-ever.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
Until chapter 5..  
See ya!!!  
  
  
  
  



	6. Someday

Disclaimer: Don't own them.. but I'm hoping I'll be able to buy Seifer soon!  
  
  
Author's Note:.... Here we go for another chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


(Chapter 5: Someday)  
  
  
**  
  
_(...Rotting in a cell.......)  
  
(..My reward for trying to win Quistis...)  
  
_Seifer leaned on his knee, his other leg stretched out. The cell was dingy and dirty, the musty smell of old machinery and oil catching his nose every now and then... After the scene in the ballroom, he had gotten drug down to the basement level of the Garden and was thrown into a utility closet. Considering Balamb Garden had no real holding facilties, he guessed that this was the best they could come up with.  
  
His mind drifted back to last night..  
  
_QUISTIS TREPE... I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
_Cringing slightly at his words, he realized that his confession was now known to practically everyone in the Garden.  
  
But the only one that mattered out of them all was Quistis...  
  
He was just satisfied that he was able to get all of it off his chest, even though it had meant making himself look like an idiot in front of everybody.  
  
_(...They all hate me anyway.. So I could really care less...)  
  
_Looking at his watch, he sighed and leaned the back of his head against the hard cold wall.  
  
They were going to come for him soon.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zipping up the black skirt, a part of her uniform, she turned and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her SeeD jacket lay across the counter beside her, having yet to slip it on over her white undershirt. Goosebumps bagan to form on her arms and legs as she stared at her dishevelled self, her face clearly showing that she had not gotten a decent night's rest.  
Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, adjusting it, she grabbed the red tie off of a hook outside the door and slipped it over her head and under the collar of the top. Grabbing a brush off of the shelf she slowly ran it through her strawberry blonde locks, admiring how it shone in the dim light of the bathroom. Satisfied, she set it down and walked out leaving her red hair clips resting beside the sink.  
  
Looking around her room for anything she might be forgetting, she grabbed her Save the Queen off of its resting place on her wall and headed toward her door. Looking back at the alarm clock on her night stand, she nodded and opened her door, stepping out and shutting it behind her...  
  
9 a.m......  
  
_(...It's time...)_  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer raised his eyes at the sound of the lock unlatching. The heavy steal door opened to reveal two men dressed in SeeD uniforms. One was tall with a medium build, dark brown hair and fearful eyes. He looked a little nervous as he gazed at Seifer... The blond growled causing the young man to jump back. Smirking as the man's companion came in and handcuffed his hands together, he stared at the frightened SeeD.  
  
_(...I still got it..)  
  
_The man who was handcuffing him was the same one who had brought him to Squall last night. He sneered at remembering his encounter with his old rival. He hadn't changed much since Seifer saw him last, though the sight of his ex, Rinoa, standing at the side of the cold boy was a little unnerving.  
  
_(.... Just wait Squall.. Being with you will eventually suffocate her..)   
  
_He had no care for the raven-haired girl, but he knew her nature and he knew that she would eventually tire of Squall, even if they had been through a lot.  
  
After all.... That's what had happened to him...  
  
The red haired boy jerked painfully on Seifer's arms and pushed him out the door. Upon entering the grey corridor, Seifer was surprised to see Quistis standing there. She was clad in her uniform, her golden locks cascading over her shoulders curling slightly above her breasts. He looked into her eyes for a brief second before she turned away and began walking down the corridor. He was roughly pushed from behind forcing him to follow the object of his affection. The two male SeeDs flanked him, their hands gripping his arms tightly.  
  
At that moment, his heart sank as he realized Quistis was going to be one of his escorts.... Lowering his eyes to the floor, he walked on.  
  
She still hated him....  
  
So much that she was going to deliver him into the hands of eternal captivity herself....  
  
_(..... My confession came too late...)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Students jeered and booed as the three SeeDs led Seifer through the main hall of Garden, heading towards the Garden's parking lot.  
  
Qusitis sighed heavily as a group of students shouted and threw garbage at the blond man.  
  
"..Bastard!!"  
  
"Go back Hell where you belong murderer!!!"  
  
Fighting the urge to look back at the object of everyone's offense, she kept her eyes forward and jaw set. Everyone in Garden hated this man so much, the wounds left from lost friends and loved one's still fresh in their hearts and minds. She didn't blame them, they were only showing basic human nature....   
  
They were lined up against the walls of the hall....  
  
All yelling......  
  
Some even cheering that the ex-sorceress's knight was getting what he deserved.  
  
She suddenly found herself pitying the poor man.. Once proud and arrogant.. adored for his abilities, shunned for his attitude.. Now here he was, being displayed like some kind of pig for slaughter......  
  
Her thoughts were pushed away as they finally reached the doors to the Parking Lot. Entering, she heard the footsteps of he three men behind her. The shouts and taunts of the students died away as they walked on further and further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seifer settled down into the leather seat of the Garden car. Quistis sitting in the seat across from him, the jumpy SeeD sitting beside her. He kept shifting awkwardly every once and a while, though from nervousness or being uncomfortable, he couldn't guess.  
  
_(.Probably both......) _he mused as he let his eyes linger around the vehicle, though he was careful to not obtain any kind of visual contact with Quistis. He was too embarrased and hurt to look at her....  
The one person who had thought he was good, was now accompanying him to prison. An intense feeling of depression and defeat rose up form the pit of his stomach and rested on his chest.  
  
It was over.. it was all over....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boarding the train heading to Deling, Quistis turned and watched her fellow SeeDs and Seifer board after her. The door slid shut, with a swish leaving them standing in the foyer of the train car. She walked up to the ticket reader and swiped the piece of paper though it, the door to her right opening.  
  
"This way.."  
  
Opening the door to the SeeD cabin, she walked in and pointed to the bottom bunk bed.  
  
"..Handcuff him to the post. We'll take turns watching him until we get to Deling." she ordered. The two men saluted and did as she asked. Seifer sat on the matress, his head lowered and shoulders sagging. Quistis turned to the two men and nodded toward them.  
  
"..You have my leave. Reynolds-" she looked at the brown haired boy, "You will take watch in two hours..." her gaze next shifted to the red haired boy, ".. Robinson, you will take watch during the final leg of the journey. Dismissed."  
  
The two nodded and exited the room leaving Quistis and Seifer to themselves.   
  
The blonde woman walked up to the couch and sat down putting a considerable distance between her and the forest eyed man. Clasping her hands in her lap, she leaned back against the back of the plush couch, crossing her legs. Her eyes drifted around the finely decorated cabin, and finally found their way to Seifer's still form on the bed. He hadn't moved an inch since he was brought in.  
  
"..You might as well rest, we have a long while before we reach Deling.." she said indifferently. He seemed to not acknowledge her words for he still sat there silent.  
  
"..I don't feel like sleeping.." he finally said, though she had to strain to hear it.  
  
"..You'll need your rest.."   
  
He shook his head allowing a couple of loose tendrils of his cropped blond hair to sway.  
  
"..I would rather enjoy what moments of freedom I have left... I have a feeling this is the last time I'll be able to."  
  
A silence followed. Neither moved nor said another word for the rest of the hour. Both seemingly contemplating deeply.. about what, neither knew... They sat facing eachother, unmoving...   
  
Quistis reached for the cord to open the blinds. Pulling roughly on them, sunlight streamed in basking the room in a mid-morning glow. Seifer raised his eyes form the floor and looked out the window. Quistis followed suit and watched as the white whispy clouds floated across the horizon.  
  
"..Enjoy the view.. because in about a half an hour we'll be underground and won't be coming up until we reach Deling." she said still looking out the window. She saw Seifer look at her out of the corner of her eye. He turned back to the window.  
  
"..Quistis...?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Not moving to look at her, he gazed at the blue sky.  
  
"..I'm sorry.."  
  
_(Sorry?)  
  
_He looked at her then to the ground, "...I don't hold anything against you.. Actually, I don't blame you at all. This is the least I deserve for what I've put everyone thourgh.. especially you.."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at his words..  
  
After a moment, he continued.  
  
"..I'm sure everyone will be at ease now knowing that I'm where I belong... Or maybe I'll even get the death sentence. I wouldn't be surprised... I just hope that it will be quick..." he chuckled slightly, "..Who knew that that day when I dragged you to come with me to Timber would lead to all this... It's strange how things play out huh?"  
  
Looking to the window, he sighed.  
  
"..I just wish that I had been able to fulfill some of my childhood dreams... Maybe even get married someday and have some rug-rats running around my feet.." he shrugged, "... I wonder if I would have made a good father..?" he laughed, "...but I suppose this situation answers my question."  
  
His gaze turned back to Quistis, who had remained silent through his out-pouring of thoughts.  
  
"..You do me a favour okay? You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would mean a lot to me...." he stared into her eyes and smiled sadly, "...Get married and live happily 'kay? And to someone who really deserves you. No one second best, you're too good for that...... Will you do that for me..?"  
  
Her crystalline eyes glistened as she stared at the man. After a few moments, she nodded. Seifer smiled and laid back on the bed..  
  
"..Thanks Instructor...." he whispered closing his eyes, "..Makes me feel a lot better...."  
  
Quistis watched him as he drifted off into sleep, her eyes still misty with unfallen tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly, Seifer guessed for he had been asleep the whole time. A five and a half hour train ride is hard to stay awake through afterall. Feeling the train jolt and slow down, he rubbed his eyes sleepily with his free hand, the hand that was cuffed to the bed ached a little at not having a comfortable place to rest. The blond man looked over to see the three SeeDs congrigating near the entrance to the cabin. Remembering why he was on this train made his chest ache a little. He guessed that in a little over two hours he would be in a dusty cell in Galbadia's Desert Prison.  
  
Noticing that he was awake, the man with the last name Robinson walked over to him and released his handcuff from the bed post and replaced it on his free hand. Flinching slightly at how tight he made it, Seifer gritted his teeth and tried to bare it. He wanted to go to his fate with dignity rather than whining and crying like a coward.  
  
His entourage led him out of the cabin, down the short corridor and into the first room of the train car. His mouth became at the sight of the walls of Deling's train station...  
He had too many memories of this place.. and none of them were pleasent. Quistis stood at his side this time, her eyes also fixated. He began to wonder what she was thinking about......  
  
_(..I hope she carries out my request someday...)  
  
_The door slid open, the mid-afternoon air rushed into the car filling his nose with the smell of smoke and people. His eyes lingered on Quistis' form as she stepped off the train ahead of them, him and the two SeeDs at his sides following suit shortly after.  
  
"...There's a van waiting for us at the station entrance." she said not turning around. The group headed up the escaltor leading out of the station. Sure enough, a sleek white van was parked right in front. A man adorned in a SeeD uniform caught sight of them and walked up.  
  
"..Ms. Quistis Trepe..?"  
  
She nodded, "..I am."  
  
The young man handed her the key and motioned to the van behind him, "...This should be alright for transportation. If you run out of gas there's a gallon in a yellow container in the utility box under the back seat. The back of the van should be sufficent enough, " he motioned to Seifer, "to hold the prisoner."  
  
_(.....Prisoner...)  
  
_Quistis nodded thankfully, "...Thank you."  
  
The man saluted them, a gesture that the group reciprocated. With that he walked passed them and back down into the train station. The blonde woman looked at her watch and walked up to the back of the van. The lock unlatched and she pulled open both doors. Looking back to the men in a silent command, they walked up and put Seifer into the back. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he watched her close the doors. Everything was in darkness except for what light was emitted through the small window looking into the passenger part of the van.  
Sighing, he leaned his back against the side of the van. He was resting on a cushioned bench, it emitted a few creaks as he shifted his weight. Feeling the vehicle rock slightly, he figured that the others were getting in. The engine started up, then he felt them moving.  
  
They were off.  
  
*~*~  
  
Time ticked by slowly....  
  
Very _very _slowly.  
  
Seifer yawned and looked through the window. The only thing he could see was the back of Reynold's head. Trying to see passed him, he finally gave up and sank back down against the side.  
He guessed it must've been about forty-five minues or so.....  
  
_(.....Damn.. I just want this over with..)  
  
_He closed his eyes, trying to see if sleep was even possible. His mind drifting between reality for a moment before slipping away....  
  
The van jerked violently sending his head crashing into the side.  
  
"..DAMN!!" he cried as he fell to the floor. His head throbbed, and he wondered silently if it was bleeding. Another jolt caused him to slide back into the doors.  
  
They were going fast.....  
  
Too fast...  
  
_(...What the hell happened up there!?)  
  
_Scrambling to the window he peered out, his eyes widening.  
  
The red haired man who was driving was slumped over, half his body hanging over the side of the seat. He could see the brown haired man reaching over quickly, grabbing a hold of the wheel. A tree, directly in the path of the speeding vehicle.......  
  
Bracing himself for impact, he tensed into a ball and tried to hold on.  
  
  
All of a sudden the van turned sharply sending Seifer, who was not belted in, carrining into the side wall.**  
  
**  
His vision blackened for a moment, then became fuzzy.  
  
_(...Quistis.......)  
  
_After a few minutes, the back doors flew open revealing a silhouette...  
  
He struggled to see....  
  
The person jumped in and undid his handcuffs. They looked back then waved their hand beckoning someone. Another form appeared, but he couldn't make them out either.  
  
"Grab his right arm, I'll take his left."  
  
He felt himself being pulled from the back of the van, and being set down gently onto the dusty ground.  
  
He shook his head trying to rid himself of the double vision. When it finally cleared, he made out the person that was kneeling in front of him.  
  
"..Quistis...?"  
  
Unable to keep his eyes open, he let blackness envelope his vision completely.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Dammit.." she muttered patting Seifer's cheek in an effort to wake him up. After receiving no response she sighed and looked back to the brown haired boy with the last name Reynolds.  
  
"He passed out."  
  
Shrugging, he sighed and knelt beside her.  
  
"...We should've waited until we were in a clearer area.... I almost didn't miss that tree!"  
  
"....Well, whatever. As long as he doesn't die I could care less. Did you remember to bring the stuff?"  
  
Nodding, he undid his SeeD jacket and pulled the items from under his white muscle shirt. Laying them on the ground, Quistis looked them over.  
  
"..Where did you manage to get these without looking suspicious..?"  
  
"..I have connections... You're just lucky I agreed to go along with this or else you'd never have been able to pull it off."  
  
Quistis laughed and shook her head picking up one of the items, "...You're one to talk Joe! You were so fidgety and nervous I was sure you were going to give us away!"  
  
Joe scratched his neck, "...Can you blame me? I mean look what we're doing! We could be thrown in jail for this!"  
  
"I know..." she said quietly looking at Seifer.  
  
She felt Joe's hand grip her shoulder, ".... I'm not doing this because you're my commanding officer.. I'm doing this because you're my friend.... It's the least that I can do after what you did for me back in Timber. I owe my life to you."  
  
Blushing slightly she chuckled uneasily, "..That was over two years ago!"  
  
Shrugging he picked up one of the smuggled goods and held it up to the light.  
  
"....Yeah well, whatever. Point is that I'm doing this for your sake, not his."  
  
The blonde woman looked at the van, "..What should we do with Mr. Robinson...?"  
  
Joe shrugged, his brown hair ruffling in the wind, "..Who gives a damn. The guy's such an arrogant prick. You should've seen how high and mighty he was acting after bragging about how _he_ had apprehended the _'traitor Seifer Almasy'._ Everyone was ready to strangle him and send _him_ to prison instead." He looked to the van also, "..Besides, I wouldn't worry. It's only a _little_ bump."  
  
"I dunno... you did hit him pretty hard...."  
  
He laughed, "....Just releasing my inner annoyance with him from last night, but as to not take any chances I might use some healing magic and a stop spell, if I gave him a concussion I wouldn't want to use a sleep on 'im. He should be fine though, not even a blow with an iron pipe could crack through a skull that thick!!"  
  
Joe looked to the unconscious man in front of them, exchanging a brief look with Quistis.  
  
"Shall we get to work?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_(...I ache......)  
  
(..My head...)  
  
_"..How long before we get to Timber? We've been driving for a while now..."  
  
"I dunno.. An hour, hour and half.."  
  
Seifer heard the voices drift around him, his head still fuzzy from hitting the inside of the van. One of the voices sounded familiar. His body was warm.. The feeling of rough wool scraping his neck caused him to open his eyes sleepily. The ceiling of the backseat caught his gaze as it drifted to his body. A heavy blanket was draped over him.. something was missing though. Looking underneath he realized his trenchcoat and clothes were gone, replaced by a pair of baggy jeans, navy blue shirt and black jacket. The seat shifted a little emitting a small creek.  
  
"..You're finally awake."  
  
Seifer looked to see Quistis looking back at him from her seat in the front passenger side. She stared at him for a moment then looked to the brown haired man driving.  
  
"I think we did a pretty good job." she smiled. The man looked at her for a moment then looked at Seifer in the rearview mirror.  
  
_(....A good job..?)  
  
_"..Yeah, we shouldn't have any problems at the station.."  
  
The ex-knight raised an eyebrow.   
  
_(The station..?)  
  
_Quistis looked at him again and jerked her head at him slightly, "..Go on, say something."  
  
"..What the--" he grabbed his throat. His voice.... it sounded... different.  
  
Quistis laughed, "..I'm glad it works."  
  
"What works?!" Seifer scowled trying to adjust to his new voice. It sounded a little lighter and softer than his usual deep and husky one.  
  
"It better frickin' work! Do you know how hard it is to find a voice modulater in a night's notice! I almost had to sell my soul to the guy to get the damn thing!" the man driving cried.  
  
Seifer looked to Quistis, "... Where's my clothes?"  
  
She pointed under his seat, "We folded them up and put them in a suitcase under there. You couldn't go around wearing that! It's too noticeable." She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small mirror.  
  
"You should take a look at yourself." she said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she handed it to him.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in that mirror.....  
  
The man staring back at him had chestnut hair that came down to the nape of his neck, the longish bangs falling shaggily around his face, ending parallel with his nose. His eyes no longer a dark green, but a deep, almost black brown. Also, the long scar running over the bridge of his nose was no longer there. Quistis gasped aloud and reached over to put something on his face.  
  
"I almost forgot." she said placing thin wired glasses on him completing the look.  
  
I groan escaped from the man driving. Seifer watched him tap the gas guage and look to Quistis.  
  
"We gotta stop for bit... We're out of gas."  
  
*~*~  
  
Seifer leaned against a nearby tree, the mirror still clutched in his hands.   
  
_(..What's going on..? Why aren't I in prison right now?....What the hell's with this disguise!?)  
  
_His eyes caught Quistis sitting on a stump a little ways from him. To his surprise, she was no longer wearing her SeeD uniform, but a pair of black pants, white t-shirt, and jean jacket. Her golden locks were also now pulled up into a ponytail.   
  
_(...What the hell **is **going on..?)_  
  
Setting his jaw he walked up to her. As he neared, she looked at him and stood up.  
  
"I know what you're going to say." she sighed, "..And no, you're not on your way to the Desert Prison."  
  
He crossed his arms, "..You owe me an explanation." He stepped back and spread out his arms, "..What the hell's with all this?! I get knocked out and wake up looking like some hippie college kid!"  
  
She shook her head, "..Well, everyone knows your face, so it would be hard for you to get away from here without being recognized. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Well what about you..?"  
  
She shrugged, "..My SeeD uniform draws too much attention."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Seifer gazed at the woman before him. It lasted for several moments before he finally spoke.  
  
"..Who's idea was this?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
Quistis' face reddened slightly as she clasped her hands behind her back, finding sudden interest in her boots.  
  
"....Mine...."  
  
His eyes widened slightly. Shaking his head he leaned in a little closer.  
  
"..Why...?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of pleading. The blonde in front of him didn't raise her eyes from the ground, but kept them lowered.  
  
He reached for her, placing his finger under her chin. Lifting it, he brought her eyes up to his.  
  
"Answer me." he said quietly as he searched into her crystal pools.  
  
She hesitated, then finally opened her mouth to speak...  
  
Her voice came out as a husky whisper,"..I-"  
  
"We're ready to hit the road!!!"  
  
The two of them turned to look at the man Seifer had learned was named Joe. He stood there for a moment with a raised eyebrow at Quistis and Seifer. The woman stepped away from Seifer, giving him a last glance before walking towards the van. Watching her walk away, the now brunette man furrowed his brow.  
  
_(...What was she going to say..?)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis opened the passenger side door and got in, slamming it hard. Her cheeks still flushed from the close contact with Seifer.  
  
_(..You think it would be easier since he doesn't even look like himself...)  
  
_She heard the backdoor slam and felt his presence, even through the back of her seat. Joe jumped in last and turned the key in the ignition.The van's engine turned over after a few tries.  
  
They were back on their way.  
  
_(..W_e_'ll be in Timber soon....) _  
  
Sighing quietly, she looked out the window at the passing scenery.   
  
*~*~  
  
Time passed, the large evergreens becoming more in number as they drove. The sky had gone from a soft afternoon glow to a dark dusy colour. Streaks of pink and gold wound their way through the clouds painting a pituresque scene. Everyone in the vehicle remained quiet during the remainder of the trip.... The silence was uncomfortable, hanging in the air like fog.  
  
Her eyes traced back on the window, the man sitting behind her's reflection faintly could be seen. He had his arms crossed, slouching slightly, eyes fixated on some invisible object.. It was odd to see this strange man sitting behind her, but she could still pick out Seifer's features if she looked hard enough. She quickly looked away when she noticed him catch her gaze in the window, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. Turning her eyes to the road ahead of them, her heart sank a little as the buildings of Timber rose over the horizon.  
  
Joe looked at his watch and shook his head.  
  
"..We're gonna be late.."  
  
"..We can't be late!" Quistis cried despite herself, "..This is the last train leaving for FH 'til tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
"FH?"   
  
Quistis looked in the rearview mirror at Seifer, his eyebrow raised in questioning.  
  
"..Then after that you reboard on the train to Esthar. It's far away, and they'll have a helluva of a time finding you." she answered blandly looking ahead once more.  
  
Joe skidded around a corner causing everyone to hit the side. Speeding up to the next corner, he stopped.  
  
"You'll have to get out and jog the rest of the way, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to find a parking spot without us missing the train! I'll come and pick you up at the station in ten minutes or so Quisty.."  
  
Nodding, Quistis jumped, Seifer grabbed the suitcase from under the seat and followed suit, slamming their doors behind them. Both stood and watched as Joe sped away down a side street. Quistis looked at her watch and motioned for Seifer to follow her.   
  
"The train's leaving in five minutes! We're gonna have to run!"  
  
Receiving odd stares and looks as the two ran down the semi-crowded streets of Timber, Quistis thanked Hyne when the train station platform finally came into view. She cursed slightly as she almost tripped on the stairs leading up to the ticket booth.   
Panting, she leaned one arm against the side of the window and tried to catch her breath, Seifer's struggled breaths sounding behind her. A middle aged woman with greying hair turned and regarded them with a crooked smile.  
  
"Train to FH?"  
  
The blonde woman nodded taking a deep breath, "..We reserved a private cabin for a Mr. John Langhoff...?"  
  
The woman nodded, typing something into the small computer at her side. After a moment or two, she turned her eyes back to them and smiled.  
  
"..Yes that's right Mrs. Langhoff--"  
  
Quistis felt Seifer eye her back.  
  
"Mr. Langhoff..?" the lady said looking back to Seifer. After an elbow in the ribs from the azure-eyed woman he finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"After you reach FH you'll reboard for Esthar."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Now," she said looking passed them, "They'll be leaving in a minute or so.... so you'd best be hurrying. Just enter Door Ten and you should be able to get to your cabin from there. "  
  
Quistis nodded, "Thank you very much." turning to Seifer she linked her arm with his, "C'mon hon, let's go.."  
  
Walking a ways away, Quistis unlinked her arm from Seifer's and looked from door to door. Feeling his eyes on her, she set her gaze to him and shook her head.  
  
"What..?"  
  
Crossing his arms, his smirked slyly, "... Mrs. Langhoff..?"  
  
"After finding out that you escaped, chances are that Garden is going to question every train station employee in Galbadia. That's precisely why I 'm not wearing my SeeD uniform. If people say a SeeD put someone on a train shortly after you escaped, they'll begin to suspect...."  
  
"...Uh huh..." he said eyeing her. Shaking her head she pointed.  
  
"..Your door's over there.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer followed Quistis to the platform, his eyes never leaving her form once. When they finally reached it, she turned and looked at him.  
  
"..Well.. We're here.."  
  
"..Yeah......."  
  
Silence..  
  
"..Quistis.."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"..Why are you doing this...?"he asked softly.  
  
  
A chime sounded signalling the train would be leaving shortly.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she sighed in relief and pulled him towards the door. He stepped in and turned toward her, still standing in the open doorway.  
  
They regarded eachother for a moment before either spoke.  
  
"...We gonna see eachother again..?" he asked leaning against the side.  
  
A moment passed before she shrugged, "....Maybe.. Someday.."  
  
He cocked his head and shrugged...  
  
"..I guess I'll be seein' ya.."   
  
She nodded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"..Hey Seifer..."  
  
"....What?"  
  
She smiled at him. Her eyes glistening.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His eyes widened. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the train door shut in front of him. Looking at it in confusion, he pounded his fists against it. Stopping, he watched as Quistis' pace broke into a run as she followed the train as it left. Pressing his palms against the glass, he stared at the blonde woman, now stopped due to the fact that the platform ended. She smiled sadly as the dying sun glinted off of the tears now trickling down her rosy cheeks. Her arm waving madly at him, he watched as her form became farther and farther away until finally, she was gone.  
Pressing his forehead against the glass, he breathed in deeply, his thoughts still on the blue-eyed woman.  
  
_(...She loves me.......)  
  
_Looking at the golden horizon, he smiled as he watched the sun fade.  
  
_(...You're right.We'll meet again....)_  
  
_(....Someday.....)_  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued  
  
  
Author's Note: Whew.. that took a long time! Did you enjoy the little twist to it? I hope so! Well, Quisty loves him back, but I guess it sucks 'cause he gone right?  
  
Next chapter's coming soon.  
And I'm thinking that it'll be the last too!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
See ya!!  
  
  
  



	7. Quistis

Disclaimer: I counted the money in my piggy bank, but I still don't have enough to buy the characters in this story... 'cept Joe, 'cause he's all mine!   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hiya readers! It's me Kelli! After some thought I changed my name to _Luna Blossom, _just for the sake of updating and change. Also, there's some things I gotta say.  
  
First off, just want to get down on bended knee and thank you from the bottom of my heart for your really kind reviews. You guys are so sweet!.. Almost made me cry the other day.... I'm _really_ happy you like this story and I'm glad... well.. I'm just glad! : )  
  
..The second thing is that this is **NOT** the final chapter. After some thought I decided to do this chapter to fill in a gap that would be present if I _had_ just posted the last chapter. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this either way..... But the next chapter is definetly the last.  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


(Chapter 6:Quistis)  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
( I've gotta say that that day two years ago, was one the saddest days of my life.... My heart broke as I watched that train take him farther and farther away from me..... I know that the whole thing was my idea. After all, I just couldn't stand the thought of him rotting in some prison cell, or dying at the hand of some kind of heinous torture.....  
  
Once Joe, Robinson, and I returned to Garden, we were interogated for hours about the chain of events that led to Seifer Almasy's escape. Of course Joe and I had come up with the explanation that our vehicle had lost control, and hit a tree, knocking out our driver, Robinson, and us. We said that when we had come to, the back was open and Seifer was no where in sight. They seemed to buy it, also due to the fact that it explained why the last thing Robinson remembered was pain, and his vision going black.  
There was a country wide search for the ex-knight, but it was one that turned up nothing.  
  
Over the past two years, many have wondered about his whereabouts. Some speculated that he is still wandering Galbadia in hiding, but most think that he may be long dead......  
Even though **I** know what really happened that day two years ago, I find myself wondering along with them.  
  
Is he alive and well, pulling the shattered pieces of his life together?  
  
Did he even make it to Esthar...?  
  
Or....  
  
Is he dead...?  
  
I think of him.. often. His smile, his taunts.. Things that at one point I could not stand about him, have now become the things I miss most. Everything seems empty, strange, meaningless. How could I have let myself fall for him?   
  
He's right about what he said on the train that day.  
  
Things **do** have a funny way of playing out.  
  
I teach classes again. A job a begged for upon my return. I enjoy it as much as I always did, but I find my heart isn't in it as much as it used to be. My eyes drift to the study panel in the back of the middle row, and his image intrudes my mind once again. In an effort to distract myself, I even volunteered to help with Rinoa and Squall's wedding. I remember the day that she came bounding up to us in the cafeteria crying and laughing at the same time, the silver diamond ring prodominetly displayed on her left ring finger. We pretended to act surprised, but all of us knew it was coming.   
I was a maid of honor, along with Selphie, and Irvine and Zell were the best men, of course. My plan for distraction had worked until I listened to Squall and Rinoa exchange their vows... Before I knew it, I was crying into my bouquet of lilies and white roses. They all thought it was from happiness for the loving couple....  
  
I didn't tell them other wise.  
  
Of course.  
  
For all they know, I'm the same ol' Quisty. I'd like to keep it that way not just for my sake, but for Seifer's and Joe's as well. I still can't really beleive all the work I put in that night. Joe and I must've spent a combined amount of 15 000 gil on the items needed to pull the plan off alone, add on the cost for a private train cabin to Esthar.... well, let's just say I'm glad I'm a high ranking SeeD with a hefty pay cheque.  
  
Joe.....  
  
He.... died last year....  
  
It was while he was on a mission in Galbadia. An unknown group of leftover Sorceress supporters had taken hostages at Dollet Motel for publicity. The only publicity they got though was when they set the lobby on fire, that ended up engulfing the whole structure. Those who beared witness said that Joe had run into the blaze looking for survivors, his fellow SeeDs following him moments later. They managed to save about 2/3 of the hostages, but when Joe went in the for another sweep... he never came out..  
After the fire was put out, there was search for the bodies of the remaining civilians. They said they found him.... his body trapped under a fallen beam.... A child no more than five wrapped protectivley in his arms.  
The one's who accompanied him on the mission, volunteered to bring his body to his hometown of Balamb, where he was laid to rest.They were also awarded medals from the Mayor of Dollet himself for their bravery, and in memory of Joe Reynolds, the citizens of Dollet came together and erected a memorial for him in the square, the inscription immortalizing him as a hero. I took a trip there shortly after it was completed and saw it. He was depicted in his SeeD uniform, bent down on one knee, his head raised slightly so it was as if he was gazing at the sky. There were flowers and cards of thanks placed at its base, mostly from the ones he had saved and their families. I think there was even one from the parents of the child that he died trying to protect.  
I miss him terribly.. we had gone through basic training together, even went on some missions before I became an instructor. He was there when I needed him, requested him, to help me save Seifer......  
  
So now I'm the only one left.....  
  
The only one in Garden who knows the truth of Seifer's escape....  
  
But life goes on....  
  
Or so I keep telling myself...  
  
  
Things seem to be back to normal here now, though, everytime I look into Squall's eyes I can tell that it still gets to him that his former rival escaped death once again. I remember how I was swamped with questions from my friends, all wondering if I could give them an inside scoop on what happened.. Thanks to some unknown acting skills, I managed to play the innocent, thus eventually tiring them enough to get them to drop the subject..  
Those acting skills come in handy for me everyday now..   
  
I use them to smile..  
  
To laugh...  
  
But I don't need them to cry.....  
  
I can handle that one all on my own..)  
  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hmmm... this didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to. It just seems very short compared to the others .... I hope you enjoyed it anyway, even if it is a little angsty.   
The next and final chapter should be up soon! So I just wanna thank you for reading.....and I'll be seein' ya!  
_  
  
  
  
_


	8. Homecoming

Disclaimer:...... Now I don't own _anybody _ in this story! Just when you think you're getting somewhere.........  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ....Hwah I'm back! Um....... well... this _isn't_ the final chapter. Sorry to all you guys for saying it was, but after some brainstorming, I decided to split this up....and I can't promise the next one is the final one either because well, it's not really fair to you guys for me to make the same promise again when things may not work out the way I expected them to.   
Just wanted to apologize for this and also for the late update. Also I wanted to thank you again for your really nice reviews!   
*blows big kiss*  
Thank you!   
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


( Chapter 7: Homecoming)  
  
  
  
  
**Quistis rolled over, the sheets wrapping around her slender form. Looking up slightly with bleary eyes, she yawned.  
  
_(.... Eight thirty...)  
  
_Pulling the cream coloured sheets off her body, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stretched.  
  
"Time to get up." she said to the empty room as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine watched the Ragnarok fly over head and circle around to get back to them.   
  
"..There it is." he smiled as he looked back at him, "Pretty impressive huh?"  
  
He nodded, "..Definetly.. So that used to be in space?"  
  
"Yup. The commander of Balamb Garden and his girlfriend brought it down here a little over two years ago."  
  
He watched the ship hover a moment before it finally began to descend onto the designated landing area. Looking to Irvine, he picked up his bag.  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen your friends..?"  
  
Sighing, he picked up his bag also.  
  
"...Six months..."  
  
Silence.   
  
The Ragnarok finally settled, they headed toward the now descending flight of stairs. He noticed Irvine's pace was quite fast and held a bit of a bounce to it as they came nearer to the massive airship. As they began to ascend the stairs, he smiled slightly.  
  
"Excited to see them..?"  
  
Irvine looked back, his hand still on the railing, "Of course I am!"   
  
Chuckling, he continued up the stairs, Irvine leading the way. Reaching the door, they took a few steps ahead and watched as the stairs shifted and moved upwards, leaving the ground and returning to their default position. Looking over to his companion, Irvine patted his shoulder and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"Can't wait for you to meet them though. Now you'll actually get to _see_ all the people I've been telling you about.... Even the great commander of Balamb Garden himself!" he broke off into a chuckle, "..But just be warned that he's still a bit of a cold fish.... I could be wrong though, since it's been a while since I saw him....but knowing him, he'll never change..."  
  
_(....You're probably right...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_   
  
She shoved open the metal doors to the cafeteria and looked around.  
  
_(..Where are they..?)_  
  
"Quisty!!!!!"  
  
_(Never mind.)  
  
_Looking to her left she saw Selphie bounding towards her like a happy child, almost tripping over someone's discarded book bag lying next to a table. Quistis braced for impact as the girl came running into her.  
  
".....How much sugar did you put into _your_ coffee this morning..?" she joked as she peeled the younger girl off of her.  
  
Her green eyes smiling, she shook her head and hopped up and down.  
  
"Irvy's coming home today!!!" she squealed waving her arms. The blonde woman shook her head and put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders as a sign to calm down.  
  
"I didn't forget." she smiled, "I heard he would be here at two-thirty."  
  
"Really...? I thought it was _three_-thirty..." she paused for a moment then smiled brightly, "Oh well! That's even better!"  
  
Quistis scanned the room before allowing her eyes to fall back onto the green-eyed girl.  
  
"Where is everyone..?"  
  
She tilted her head, her brown gravity-defying locks brushing against her shoulder, "I think Squall's in his office, and Rinoa and Zell are in the Training Center. We're supposed to all meet in front of Garden when the Ragnarok arrives."   
  
The older woman sighed and and shrugged.  
  
"What should we do till then?"  
  
Selphie smiled, clapping her hands together, "Wanna help decide the theme for the Garden Festival?!" together.  
  
Quistis backed away,"... I uh.. have to go to-----"  
  
Before she knew it, the younger girl had latched herself onto her arm and was now pulling her toward one of the vacant tables, spouting off ideas the whole way. The only thing the azure-eyed woman could do was roll her eyes and listen.  
  
_(.....And once again I am unable to escape the Garden Festival's clutches..)_**  


  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched the ground zing by below them, the shadow of the Ragnarok falling upon the earth like a blanket of darkness. Looking to the seat at the other side of the room, he noticed Irvine looking out the window also, his palms pressed against the glass. Shaking his head, he resumed his sight-seeing and leaned over slightly.  
  
_(..I hope... I'm doing the right thing..)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**  
"And then I was thinking about an all winter theme, y'know, with fake snow and everything! I thought it would be a nice break since summer's been really boiling lately and-----"  
  
_(...Does she never shut-up?)  
  
_"But then I changed my mind because---"  
  
_(...Please be two-thirty.....Please be two-thirty--)  
  
_She looked at her watch.  
  
"_(..Oh thank you Hyne!).. _Selph, it's time to go meet everyone."  
  
The girl stopped mid-sentence, eyes holding the excitement of a child at Christmas. Leaping up, she ran from the cafeteria leaving Quistis to shake her head and follow after her.  
  
Walking down the main hall, she noticed Zell and Rinoa a few meters ahead her, but since her ears were still throbbing from Selphie, she decided to keep quiet and enjoy the silence.   
  
_(....How long has Irvine been gone now..? Five, six months..? He must be excited to finally be coming home...)  
  
_Indeed the brunette had been gone for quite a while now on mission after mission, much to everyone's dismay and protest..... but whenever something would come up, Irvine would volunteer to go saying that Squall shouldn't bother sending anymore people since _'The great Irvine Kinneas' _was willing to take the job... So before anyone knew it, it had been six months since the cowboy had ever seen his home or friends. The latest one he was sent on was to be the personal bodygaurd of President Loire in Esthar. Laguna had been receiving some threatening letters in the past month or so, and came to the conclusion that he needed professional protection, so Irvine's orders had been to stay by his side, and investigate the whreabouts of the faction that had been producing the threats.  
Everyone was relieved and overjoyed when the call came from him a few days ago saying that he had found and vanquished the group, and that he was finally coming home.  
  
Quistis rounded a corner, her feet now leading her to the front gates of Garden.  
  
_(...Laguna's in Esthar isn't he?..)  
  
_Her mind spiraled back, as it often had, to the tall blond man with the long gray trenchcoat. Sighing heavily, she walked towards the assembled group of her friends, all looking up at the sky for a sign of the dragon ship.  
  
A few minutes had passed before Selphie started jumping up and down and tugging on Squall's jacket.  
  
"There it is!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked as the enormous aircraft soared toward them, its sleek exterior shining in the sunlight. It slowed and began to descend onto the cool grass of Acauld Plains, the strong wind it kicked up causing the grass to flatten and trees to sway.  
  
Squall took a few steps ahead of everyone else, his arms crossed. They all watched as the stairs of the ship descended, the mechanism groaning slightly at the movement..  
  
And there at the top of them, stood a beaming Irvine. Quistis realized that he no longer was wearing his cowboy ensemble, but was actually clad in his SeeD uniform, his rich brown hair pulled back into it's usual ponytail. He stared at them for a moment before he ran down the stairs at top speed, dropping his suitcase.  
Selphie bounded towards him as fast as her legs could carry her until they met and he caught her up in a big bear hug, laughing and crying all at the same time. The rest of the group followed suit, running to meet the former cowboy.  
  
Zell slapped his shoulder, a huge smile stretched across his features.   
  
"'Bout time huh? We were beginnin' to wonder if you were ever coming home."  
  
The brunette smiled, "Sorry I got a little delayed, but crime never sleeps you know!"  
  
The blond boy raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms, "...Yeah right."  
  
Rinoa smiled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "He's just joking." she said playfully.  
  
Quistis stepped up to him and nodded, "I think Zell's just happy that your back... We all are."  
  
The taller man grinned and nodded, "..Yeah, I know.." With that he tried to move in to hug her, but to their dismay they realized that Selphie still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her feet dangling off the ground and face buried into his chest. He smiled down at the girl and stroked her hair.  
  
"....You gonna just keep hangin' there darlin'?" he teased softly. She nodded, her face still hidden against his SeeD jacket. He shrugged and looked to Quistis.   
  
"..I'll hug ya later." he chuckled.  
  
The blonde just nodded and took a step back allowing Squall to take her place. The two just stared at eachother before the stormy eyed boy finally spoke.  
  
"Good work." he said saluting Irvine.  
  
The taller man reciprocated the salute and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Squall nodded, "You should go to your room and rest. I'm sure it was a long flight from Esthar. Also--" he looked to the ship, "on the phone you said you had brought someone to meet us..."  
  
Irvine's eyes widened slightly. Slapping his forhead he groaned.  
  
"In all the excitement I completely forgot!" he looked back to the ship, "John! Come on over here!!!"  
  
Quistis, who for most of this time had been admiring her group of reunited friends, looked towards the ship. A man was walking towards them, clad in a black business suit as far as she could tell, for he was still a little ways away.  
  
"He helped me back in Esthar with locating the criminals. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be there!" Irvine said, turning to look at everyone for moment.  
  
The man walked up to them and stood there awkwardly, obviously unsure about what to do. Sensing this, the former cowboy smiled and started to introduce everyone.  
  
"John," he motioned to the group, who by now had assembled into a neat row, "this is Zell--"  
  
Zell rubbed his hand on his pant leg and held it out, the visitor smirked and shook it with a nod.  
  
"--Selphie... though I don't think she's really in the position to say hello," he chuckled looking down to the girl still suspended off his neck. John chuckled at the sight of the petite girl hanging off his friend.  
  
Irvine smiled and continued the roll call.  
  
"Rinoa--"  
  
The raven haired girl stepped up and shook his hand vigorously.  
  
"--Commander Leonhart--"  
  
Squall repressed the growl in his throat at the use of the name, and nodded towards the newcomer.  
  
Irvine shook his head, "And then there's Quistis." he said motioning to her still form at the end of the row. She watched as John walked up to her and stared at her for a moment, as he reached out and shook her hand.  
  
"..I've heard a lot about you..."  
  
She chuckled, "I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing coming from---" she dropped out mid-sentence as her eyes scanned over the stranger.  
  
His hair, a rich brown, falling to the nape of his neck. His shaggy bangs ending to just below his wire framed glasses.....  
Eyes such a deep brown they almost looked black.....  
  
She felt the tears sting her blue orbs, her palms became clammy......  
  
John just smiled at her and stared into her eyes for another moment before releasing her hand and stepping back to Irvine's side.  
  
Her eyes still on him, even as he walked away with Irvine back into the Garden, along with the others...  
  
She just stood and stared.....  
  
_"..We ever gonna see eachother again...?"  
  
"...Maybe...Someday..."  
  
_Unable to hold back, she fell to her knees and cried...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_(..It's just as I had remembered it....)  
  
_His eyes scanned the inside of the Garden, falling upon all the familiar sights of his childhood. Never did he think that he'd ever return to this place during the course of the past two years...  
Of course he thought of it... After all, Quistis was here...  
  
Irvine stopped abruptly and motioned to the door ahead of them.  
  
"This'll be your room... You should find it to your liking.. but it may not be what you're normally used to."  
  
John looked at the brunette, a small smirk spreading across his features.  
  
"...It should be just fine..."  
  
A moment of silence passed before Irvine cleared his throat and backed away.  
  
"..Well, I'll just let you get settled in.."  
  
Something glinted in the light as it came towards John. Acting on reflex, he caught it in his hand and observed the small object. It was a simple silver key, engraved with the SeeD symbol and room number.  
  
"You'll be needing this... You can never be too careful around here." he shrugged and mock saluted, "Anyway, get some rest and I'll come to get you later this evening so we can talk to the Headmaster."  
  
With that, he walked away leaving John to stare at his retreating form. Looking back to the door, he gripped the key tightly before inserting it into the lock and twisting it, the click of it being unlatched ringing in his ears.   
  
He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
_(...Finally..)  
  
_Walking into the bedroom, he dropped his suitcase onto the bed and opened it up. Picking up the first article of clothing, he looked at the trenchcoat lovingly before setting down onto the blue bedspread. Shrugging off his black blazer, he smiled and reached up to his hair, pulling on it roughly. Holding the wig in his hand, he pulled off the thin-wired glasses. Laying down the two items side by side, he swiftly took the contacts from his eyes, and the small microchip form under the collar of his shirt.  
  
_(...God that feels better...)  
  
_He turned and regarded himself in the mirror before grabbing a kleenex and wiping his brow, the makeup coming off revealing the reddish scar etched forever on his visage. He stood there, and just stared at himself.... The self he had locked away from the outer world for those two long years. Giving his refelction the trademark smirk, he brushed his hand through his golden locks and sighed.  
  
_(...I'm finally home...)_   
  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter may have been kinda of predictable..... but at least he's back in the picture!  
Thank you for reading, and I'll see ya'all later! _  
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  



	9. The Meeting

  
Disclaimer: ..... Meh.. you know I don't own them..... (*shakes fist*) but someday....  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Umm.... well, there's just one thing I might have to clear up for this chapter: Whenever I call Seifer, 'John', it means he's in his disguise personality.. but when I call Seifer, Seifer, it means he's his good ol' sexy self.. regardless of whether or not he's wearing that disguise! Just thought I'd make a note of that, because personally, _I _even got a bit confused while I was reading through this chapter! And I'm the one who wrote it!  
  


  
**The Lonely One  
(Chapter 8: The Meeting)  
  
  
**  
  


Seifer lie there awake, his mind torturing him over the meeting with the headmaster. He knew he should be getting as much rest as he could... but he just couldn't close his eyes.... Looking over to the small clock he'd brought in his luggage, he sighed and sat up.  
  
_(....Might as well get ready.....)  
  
_Allowing his barefeet to touch the cold tiled floor, he stood up and headed into the modest bathroom, a small leather sachet in hand. He flicked on the light and allowed it to flicker to life, basking the room in its harsh glow. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he stood there for a moment, just staring at the tired and dishevelled man looking back at him.  
  
_(...Hyne, I look like shit...)  
  
_Fumbling with the tie on the bag, he turned it upside down and dumped its contents onto the marble-like counter top. Picking up one of the items, he gave his reflection a disapproving stare.  
  
_(.... After all this time.. I still have hide like some criminal..)  
  
_"You _are_ a criminal..."he muttered to his duplicate as he set the brunette wig on his head, covering his shining golden locks. Making a face at himself, he set to work....  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sound of someone knocking reverberated throughout the SeeD dorm. With an agitated sigh he checked his reflection one more time, making sure everything was perfect and in place, then headed towards the source of the noise. Unlocking the door, he opened it a crack and peered outside. An impatient Irvine was standing there, waiting, his brow wrinkled.  
  
"I've been knocking for ten minutes!"  
  
"..Sorry.... Still a bit tired I guess...."  
  
"Geez John! We're gonna be late for the meeting! Are you at least almost ready to go?" Irvine asked, eyeing the sleepy looking brunette.  
  
John opened the door completely to reveal himself dressed in his black suit, and a manilla envelope tucked under one arm. Not a hair out of place.  
  
The SeeD scratched his head as he watched his friend step out, shut the door and lock it behind him.  
  
"Did you manage to get any sleep...?"  
  
John shook his head and pocketed the silver key, "..Not really..."  
  
Irvine nodded as they turned and began walking down the hall.  
  
"How about you?" the older man asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
The former cowboy shrugged, "I just kept staring at the ceiling of my dorm until some of my friends stopped by to say hello.... I ended up talking to them until I left to come and get you."  
  
They rounded a corner, now walking down the main circular hall of Balamb Garden.   
  
"I take it they really missed you huh?"  
  
The sharpshooter laughed slightly, "...I guess they did.."  
  
"..Especially that girl that was hanging off you... that was Selphie wasn't it?"  
  
Irvine nodded, the both of them now nearing the elevator.  
  
"...Yeah...."  
  
John raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend press the button for the elevator. A chime sounded as the metallic doors slid opened revealing the empty lift. He allowed Irvine to step in first, following suit shortly after.  
  
Unable to keep quiet, the man crossed his arms smirked.  
  
"....Does she love you or something..?"  
  
The SeeDs eyes widened slightly, his face turning a shade of crimson.  
  
"..N-No... No, of course not!" he stuttered, "P-Probably just caught up in the moment!" Looking away, he crossed his arms.  
  
Amused by the reaction, John chuckled.  
  
"... You were so awful at hiding it... I know you like her '_that way',_ you dumbass."  
  
".. Was it really that obvious..?" Irvine asked, obviously embarassed at his friends bluntness.  
  
"Of course it was! Ever since the day I met you, you talked about the _'bubbly green-eyed girl'_ who _'always wore a smile'_. You might as well have written _'I love Selphie'_ across your forehead...."   
  
Irvine turned towards John and leaned against the wall, his face suddenly troubled.  
  
"Don't say anything to anyone.... I would rather be the one to tell her.."  
  
"So you admit it!"   
  
That comment earned a dirty look from the former cowboy.  
  
Sighing, John waved his arms, "..I won't.. I won't.."  
  
A few moments of silence passed before the cowboy looked up form the floor and spoke.  
  
"... Have you ever loved anyone..?"  
  
The question seemed to catch John of guard, raising the blue-eyed man's curiosity. A few moments of silence passed before the elevator stopped.. the two men still standing there, even as the doors opened.   
  
John just walked out without even uttering one word....   
  
Leaving Irvine to stare after him in confusion.   
  
_(..What's his problem..?)  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
_Quistis tugged on the hem of her SeeD skirt nervously, her eyes fixated on her lap.  
  
_(They should be here any minute now...)_  
  
Her gaze surveyed the room until it fell onto Squall, who was sitting quietly at his desk, his eyes intently staring at a picture frame that was propped up in the top left hand corner of the mahogony table top. Quistis figured it was the picture of Rinoa and their new baby, Isaac. The whole reason Squall called this meeting late tonight rather than tomorrow was because he had to take the train to Winhill to join his wife and child for vacation. The blonde woman smiled at the thought of her formerly introverted student being a family man.... She remembered getting the call from him a few months ago, asking her to get the others and to come to Deling hospital to witness the birth of his and Rinoa's child. Sadly though, Irvine hadn't been able to make it, for obvious reasons.  
  
A small buzzing noise aroused her from her musings, a slightly high-pitch voice following shortly after.  
  
"....Mr. Kinneas and Mr. Langhoff are here to see you."  
  
Squall leaned over and pushed a button on the intercom.  
  
"..Send them in.."  
  
The two of them looked towards the door in time to watch it swing open revealing Irvine and John.....  
  
The blonde woman took note of the surprised look on _John's_ face when he saw Squall sitting in the former headmaster's desk.  
  
_(... Didn't expect Squall to be running the whole Garden someday did you....?)_  
  
Shaking his head slightly, allowing his longish bangs to swirl about his face, he stepped up to the desk and placed a large envelope on it before taking a seat..... right beside her.. Irvine sitting in the one beside him.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before allowing her eyes to drift sideways to John. He sat there with an air of dignity and pride about him, making him seem more professional. Clasping her hands on her lap, she sat back a little and looked at Squall, who was now opening the envelope.  
  
"..What's this..?" he asked, glancing up from it to dark eyed young man.  
  
"..My resume.."  
  
Squall's stormy eyes looked at him for a moment before pulling out the crisp white papers and scanning them over. A few tense minutes passed before anyone in the room spoke.  
  
".. Now why would you give me your resume..?"   
  
".... To apply for a job of course." John answered with a hint of smugness, "..... Irvine said that someone of my expertise and training might be of some use in Balamb Garden."  
  
Squall looked over to the blue eyed man, who at this point was sitting there sheepishly.  
  
"........ Irvine, you know in order for someone to work here.. they need years of training and---"  
  
"Oh come off it Squall!" he cut in startling the maple-haired boy, "..Just look at that resume! John here's got letters of recommendations from all his bosses..... glowing comments about his skills, and even a letter from your dad---- I mean President Loire... and----"  
  
Sighing, the young commander sat back a little and looked intently at his friend, ".... That may be the case but---" he looked at John, " I'm sorry... I can't hire you under these kind of conditions.... Even if you are qualified. I have to look out for the safety of this facility and the people staying here first and foremost.."  
  
John shook his head and looked at Irvine. Turning his gaze to the Commander, he leaned forward in his seat and took off his glasses, looking them over slightly.  
  
".......Look... I'm gonna get right to the point here..." he placed his glasses back on, ".... I admire Irvine's resolve in this matter.. but I know this is a decision _you_ have to make.. But with all do respect Mr. Leonhart, I didn't leave my high paying government job and travel halfway across the globe just to get rejected...."  
  
He paused, allowing his words to sink in.  
  
".. Can't you just take a chance on me?" he sat back, ".... I would rather that all this had not been a waste of time.."  
  
Quistis, who for most of this time had been listening to this exchange, looked at Squall. She noticed the tenseness in his eyes and how he was stroking the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.... which was usually a sign that he was either thinking deeply.. or was really getting impatient...  
  
She figured it was a bit of both.  
  
The young Commander took up the papers another time and read them over.   
  
".. You were a law inforcement officer before joining the government..?"  
  
The brown eyed man nodded, "...I was in training for around seven months before I was actually admitted into the force... I think that it was a good experience in preparing me for the work and position I received from Esthar goverment.."  
  
Squall rubbed his forehead for a moment, seemingly going over this information in his head.  
  
".. I'd imagine a government agent job is more comfortable than working here at Garden...."  
  
John shrugged, ".. I'm always up for a new challenge..."  
  
The gray eyed boy looked to Quistis, getting up and handing the papers to her. With a quizzical glance, she took them and scanned over the fine print, her brain taking in as much information as it could.  
  
_(....... Hand-to-hand combat..... Weapons training..... Espionage.... Undercover work.....)  
  
_She looked at John, who gave her an odd stare.  
  
_(... You've been quite busy these past few years haven't you...?)  
  
_Taking a deep sigh, she stood up and dropped the resume onto the desk.  
  
"... Well...?" Squall asked, leaning against it with his arms crossed.  
  
Quistis brushed a hand through one of her long golden bangs and put the other on her hip.  
  
"... I think we should hire him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John smiled.  
  
His heart pounded slightly as the young woman turned her gaze to meet with his, their eyes locking.  
  
"..... He seems he could be an asset..." she said.  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"..As what...?"  
  
"An instructor.."  
  
_(... Instructor?!?!?)  
  
_".... I think Quisty's right! He'd be great at teaching the cadets some new techniques!" Irvine cut in.   
  
Squall looked at him, then at Quistis, studying their faces. After a moment, he looked to John.  
  
"..... What do you think Mr. Langhoff...?"  
  
"... It... would be an honor..... sir.."  
  
_(.... Damn that was hard to get out...)  
_   
".... Alright then..." the gray-eyed commander looked to the young woman and nodded, "...If you don't mind Quistis.. Why don't you show him around the Garden tomorrow.....? Get him used to the surroundings."  
  
She nodded, ".. Yessir..."  
  
"..Well.... If that's all... You can all go back to your dorms and get some rest. I know it's been a long day."  
  
Irvine and John rose from their seats and glanced at one-another. Shaking the new recruit's hand, the former cowboy turned to Squall and began to speak about handing in his reports. Not really interested, John turned to look at Quistis, only to catch her retreating form in the now- closing doorway. Excusing himself, he quickly made his way out of the room and to the elevator.  
  
Seeing that the doors had not yet closed, he jogged up and stuck his hand in their path causing them to open completely revealing a startled Quistis. With a smirk, he stepped in and leaned against the glass wall. Not speaking a word, the azure eyed woman reached across and pushed the button, the elevator creaking to life almost instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".....Thanks for what you did up there." Seifer smirked, his eyes resting on the space ahead of him. Quistis just glanced at him before crossing her arms and gazing out the glass to the level beneath them. The disguised man gave her a side long glance due to her silence, then with a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling.  
  
".. Not in the mood to talk....?"  
  
No reply.  
  
".... I'll take that as a yes."  
  
The elevator stopped with a slight shake, the doors sliding open with a smooth swishing noise. The blonde woman stepped out first and began to walk away, not even giving her companion a second glance. Slightly offended, he picked up his pace in an effort to catch up with her.   
  
"..Quistis...?" he called.  
  
She just kept on walking.  
  
"...Quistis?!"  
  
The sound of her boots slicking against the waxed floor stopped suddenly.   
  
"...What is it now....?"  
  
She sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"... I want you to stop walking away and talk to me for a sec." Seifer yelled causing her to turn to face him.   
  
".. There's nothing to talk about right now."  
  
"..Like hell there isn't! We haven't seen eachother in two years!"  
  
"I know that!" she snapped, stamping her foot. Looking at her watch she sighed.  
  
".. It's late..."  
  
Seifer shook his head.  
  
".. I thought you'd at least have something to say me....." he sighed crossing his arms. Quistis stared at him a moment before shaking her head.  
  
".. We'll talk... tomorrow....After the tour.."   
  
Turning away, she sprinted off into the darkness of the halls.   
  
Seifer just stood there and watched her go, knowing that nothing more would be said for tonight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be Continued......  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ..... I know nothing really exciting happened in this chapter.. Sorry 'bout that, but this is kinda leading up to the next chapter.. *wink wink*  
Well, um.. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry about the late update. I'm gonna try and get the next installment up sooner than I had gotten this one up.   
  
So thank you for your really nice reviews! All you guys are so sweet! *big hug!*  
  
Thank you for reading!  
See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Seifer

Disclaimer: I own Seifer's thoughts... and I guess that's good anough for now.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:... Hiya eveyone! Well, as you can see, I'm not dead so I don't really have an excuse for this being late except that I had a **VERY **severe case of writer's block which I'm sure pretty every author can relate to!  
Um, well this story's turning out to be much longer than I thought it would be, but I'm still working on how MUCH longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading!  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


(Chapter 9: Seifer)  
  
  
**_(I remember walking back to my dorm that night, the sight of the obviously frustrated Quistis in my mind.. I couldn't wait 'til after our tour so I could explain myself and maybe save any embers of our relationship.....  
  
But fate was cruel to me yet again...  
  
When I opened the door the next morning, my heart pounding and cheeks flushed with the anticipation of seeing the blonde beauty, I was instead met by the blue eyes of a grim Irvine. My heart had sunk a little, and my face retained its normal hue as I tried to hide the disappointment in my eyes. He had shrugged and informed me that Quistis had been called to attend a mission in Galabdia and that he was taking her place on this tour.  
  
.. I had waited two years.......  
  
....so I guess one week was no real biggie..  
  
But still....I was sick of waiting, and my patience can only last so long before frustration takes its place. During the entire tour, I know I had been less than kind to the person I called friend, causing him to give me a side-long glances every once and a while....  
  
Irvine is actually an okay guy, to my utter surprise. I still remember his goofy-ass grin when we first met back in Esthar. He introduced himself as a SeeD of Balamb Garden and as one of the six who defeated the 'Hell Bitch' (which I just learned was a little name Chickenwuss had given her). It was easy to play dumb with him because I never had actually talked to him in the past, and you can't really get aquainted while you're trying to kill one another.   
  
Also, since my return here, I've managed to situate myself into the very group of people who had hated me. Puberty Boy is still a little wary of me, which doesn't surprise me in the least... Still the untrusting bastard he's always been.  
What **does** surprise me though is his marriage to the 'princess'. I was positive that she would have left him in the gutter by now....  
  
But I guess that sort of 'honor' was only reserved for me.   
  
Like a mentioned before, it was easy to pretend to not know Irvine because well.... I didn't, but eneryone else in Balamb Garden was a little tougher to fake it with.... though I get by.  
I find it odd how I can be right under these people's noses and they don't even know it.. Am I THAT good at hiding? I must be or else I'd be rotting in Hell by now. Not eveyone's perfect though, and I slip up once and while, earning an odd glance from others but nothing more. Thankfully.....   
  
  
I've been teaching for a week now... A stressful Hyne-forsaken week..   
  
It's frustrating as hell and all my students seem ot have the IQ of a bite bug! Starts to make me wonder how Quistis could even put up with it, and I'm even driven to apologize to her for all the trouble I put her through during my own glory days.  
  
Quistis..  
  
Her return was a week overdue..  
  
And I was getting worried..  
  
I'm beginning to know how she felt while I was gone, which makes me want to apologize to her even more... Though I must admit, I'm not sure she even felt this way...  
  
If her worry even lasted long...  
  
What if she doesn't feel the same way she did?  
  
What if there's somebody else...?  
  
No... I cleared that up with fellow Insructors who I overheard during lunch----  


  
  
**"....She never goes out.."   
  
".. I heard she's sworn off dating since that whole incident during the Sorceress-End party.."  
  
".... Maybe she's a lesbian..?"  
  
"Or maybe it has to do with that traitor Al--"  
**  


  
I had gotten up and left before I had the chance to listen to them bash me, my disgust for the busy bodies welling up inside.   
  
Whatever...  
  
People suck, and that lesson should be pounded into my skull by now. Their conversation also shows me that people have not forgotten about me.... a blessing in some ways, and a curse for obvious reasons.....  
  
But I don't care today, because my wait is over..  
  
Quistis came home!  
  
I met her at the front gate with the others this morning.. Or rather, got a glimpse of her carried in on a stretcher...  
  
A bomb had been set in the motel she was staying in while she had been continuing with a prolonged investigation of a group of terrorists in Deling, ironic thing being that they were the one's who set the bomb.  
The rescue crew found her amongst the rubble the next day, lying in a sea corpses.....  
  
I have absolutely no doubt that her GF, Shiva, had something to do with her miraculous survival. It's well known that when a GF becomes emotionally attatched to their master, they'll do anything to save them, even more so since their life-force is connected to that of the user...  
  
I.. uh.. read that in a book once...  
  
Anyway... she's resting in the Infirmary now, and I'm going to see her tonight after curfew. I even got the permission of Kadowaki for me to do so. She had said she 'trusted my face'. That had sent a little shiver through me, and I was afraid she had some hidden meaning buried in that.....  
  
I'm really nervous here...  
  
I don't even know what I'm going to say to her...  
  
'Glad you didn't get blown to bits before I got to say I luv ya!'  
  
Hmmm.... maybe..... )  
  
  
  
  
_Author's note: .... Kinda short I know, and it didn't really turn out the way I hoped.... *sigh*  
Well, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it's shortness and lateness...  
Um, guess I'll se ya'll, and thank you!  
_  
  
  
  
_


	11. Stand By Me

Disclaimer:........ Meh.. why bother.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter! Just want to thank you for your sweet and kind reviews!  
Oh, and huggles to you too Jacks! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One

**  
**(Chapter 10: Stand By Me)  
  
  
  
  
**Seifer walked down the lonely main corridor of Balamb Garden with an armful of lilies. He'd gotten them earlier that day knowing they were Quistis' favourite... and hoping that they might be able to cheer her up.   
Looking around every now and then, he was relieved to find no one else out at this time of night making it that much easier for him to get to the infirmary without any kind of set-backs... but he had kept his disguise on just in case.  
  
_(.... It would be just my luck to have some nosy gaurd up in my face..)_  
  
He suddenly recalled how Quistis had told him about one such incident that occured when she was trying to meet him at the beach..  
  
_(... It seems like it was ages ago....)  
  
_Rounding a corner, he came to the metal doors that led to the infirmary's hall. Pushing passed them, he continued on until he reached the next set of doors. They slid open with ease, emitting a quiet swishing noise. The harsh light of the infrimary caused him cover his eyes momentarliy, giving himself some time to get used to it before he ventured into the room.  
Blinking a few times, he walked down the small corridor of hospital rooms, each one empty and dark.   
  
Only one seemed to be occupied....   
  
Stopping, he stared at the closed door, a silent war waging in his mind about whether or not he should open it.....  
  
Shaking his head, he clasped the silver handel and gently pushed until it opened lightly, giving him a chance to peer in before entering completly.  
  
The small room was dim, save for a faded light set into a small desk lamp beside the bed. Seifer took a deep breath and opened the door all the way, the light from behind him causing his shadow to spread across the smooth, polished floor. Stepping in, he closed the door softly causing him to be shadowed by darkness. He turned back to the room, his eyes catching the sight of the figure on the hospital bed. Her strawberry blonde locks loose and falling over her shoudlers, nose buried in a magazine.  
  
_(... Quistis..)  
  
_".... Who's there?"   
  
"..... It's me.. Seifer."  
  
She looked up and took off her reading glasses, setting down the issue of Timber Maniacs she had been reading. After a few moments of her scrutinizing stare, she finally spoke again.   
  
"... What are you doing here?"  
  
Seifer scratched the back of his head slightly and walk to her bed-side, holding the flowers out to her. To his relief, a smile found its way to her pale face as she took the bouquet and gazed at it lovingly.  
  
"... Lillies.. How did you know?"  
  
"... Lucky guess.."  
  
Chuckling slightly, she placed her gift on the small night stand. Motioning to a small stool propped up against the wall, she nodded.  
  
".. Why don't you have a seat."  
  
Seifer reached for it, but then pulled his hand back.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to..?" he asked, not looking back to her.  
  
"Of course... Why wouldn't I..?"  
  
He grabbed the stool and sat down.  
  
"... You seemed a little cold before you left.. so I just assumed..." he said drifting off toward the end, letting the implication of the sentence hang in the air.  
  
There was a brief silence before she shook her head.  
  
"... A little.. I must admit.... But can you blame me?"   
  
Seifer shook his head and let his gaze slip to the floor.  
  
".. No.. I guess not."  
  
Silence....  
  
"... So---" the young woman began, noticing the lull in conversation, "-- how are you doing?"  
  
"..Alright. Haven't run into any trouble yet..."  
  
"Yet?" her voice held a quizzacal tone.  
  
He chuckled and crossed his arms, "..You know me. I either find _it_ or _ it_ finds me."  
  
Laughter filled the small dull room.  
  
Quistis rubbed her eyes, chuckling still.   
  
Seifer sat mesmerized by the sound of her laughter.. until he noticed her hand, and winced slightly.  
  
Her arm was bandaged from elbow to knuckles, small traces of blood soaked through enough so they were visible. Curious, he eyed her a little more closely, looking for any other sign wounds. A few scratches on her face were all he could see in the dimness of the room.  
  
Catching onto to what he was doing, Quistis looked herself over slightly and then back to Seifer.  
  
"... I should be out in a few days.."  
  
".... But aren't your wounds still fresh?"  
  
She nodded and toyed with the frayed end of the bandage on her hand, ".. It does hurt still, but thanks to some cures I should be fine.. A couple scars though.---"  
  
He sat there in silence as she continued.  
  
"And I should be back on duty in about a week. Squall said I could take longer if I needed, but I don't think I will...."  
  
"Eager to through your life away?" Seifer cut in bluntly, the comment startling the wounded girl.  
  
"..What?"  
  
He shook his head and took off his glasses, his finger running over the curve of the lenses.  
  
"..... You should rest more. You don't have to try and be strong all the time. I mean for Hyne's sake Quistis! Your hotel got blown up, and all you're worried about is getting back to work!"  
  
"So! What if I love my job!... Did that ever occur to you!" she countered.  
  
".... I'm not stupid."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, " I know your not---"  
  
"That's not what I mean Quistis!"  
  
The blonde woman looked down to her hands that were now clutching the white hospital sheet. Seifer suddenly felt remorseful for yelling, but he knew what had to be said...  
  
".... You're allowed to show some pain you know.. To show a little weakness.." he continued, his voice a little softer.  
  
Silence.  
  
"..Look," she finally said, her eyes still on the sheet, "if you came here to try and---"  
  
"Quit trying to ignore it!" he spat getting up fast enough to send his stool into the wall, "I've heard about what you've been doing these past years! How you rarely smiled or laughed! How you buried yourself in your work all the time! Hid yourself away from the world!"  
  
She placed a hand to her forehead as if she had a headache, "... Please.. I.. I don't want to talk about it now..."  
  
"NO!" Seifer cried slamming his fists into the desk side table, startling Quistis enough to make her jump a little, "You're not putting this off any longer! We're going to get this straight right now dammit!!!!"  
  
Seifer leaned against the wall, his gaze never leaving the woman on the bed.  
  
"..It's all because of me isn't it!? I'm the one that caused you all that pain! Isn't it!?!"  
  
She didn't answer, just stared at him in silence.  
  
"Remember what I asked you to do on the train when you were taking me to the Desert Prison? Remember how I asked you to find some happiness with someone?"  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"... You didn't end up going to prison..."  
  
"But I was still gone!" he started pacing the length of the room his voice becoming more forceful, "You should of fulfilled my request in these past years! I know there's a million guys out there who would cross the ocean for you.. Climb mountains for you! Why didn't you settle down?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He stopped, his back to her, "Why Quistis?! Answer me!" he cried, his fist hitting the cream coloured wall.  
  
"**Because none of them were you!!!!!**"she cried.  
  
Seifer spun around, stunned. Her shoulders quivered as fresh droplets rolled down the outline of her face.  
  
"No matter how much I wanted them to... they just couldn't take your place... I didn't _want_ them to..."  
  
His features softened as he listened to her heartfelt words.  
  
"... They were nice.. kind. But everytime I saw them.... I wish I saw.... _you_." her eyes dropped to her trembling hands clasped on her lap.  
  
"Quistis...." Seifer made his way back to her bedside, waiting a moment before kneeling down so he could see her down turned face.   
  
She truly looked like I broken woman....  
  
... and it was all his fault.  
  
"..... You thought I moved on didn't you?" she asked, her voice small and timid.  
  
"..... I was hoping you would..." he sighed.  
  
"..Why?"  
  
He took a long pause, trying to think of how to explain, "..Because.. well... you have your whole life ahead of you... Me? Mine ended two years ago when I got on that train andstopped being called Seifer Almasy, and started being John Langhoff....."  
  
Both sat in silence, each pondering what was just said.  
  
"... What--" he continued, his voice holding a tone of questioning, "-- what do you see in some fraud like me..?"  
  
A few moments passed, Quistis circling her thumbs around one another. An obvious nervous habit.  
  
"...... I don't know... I just love you...."  
  
Silence.  
  
She turned her gaze to him, her azure eyes staring into his green eyes.. His real eyes...  
  
"I love you Seifer Almasy..... Isn't that enough?"  
  
To his own surprise, he chuckled, earning an odd look from Quistis. A trademark smirk he hadn't worn in years found its way to his visage as he stood up and rubbed his forehead, the scar from a long ago battle reappearing down his forehead.  
  
Quistis watched him as he removed the wig, and contacts, placing them on the desk....  
  
Seifer Almasy.. ex-knight.. stood before her once more...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis felt her heart leap at the sight of him.... No longer shamefully hidden behind another face. He was just as handsome as she remembered, only difference being that his hair had grown to about below his ears, and his eyes a little more solemn than the mischievous ones she had gazed into years passed...   
  
"Well Instructor....." he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not going to lie to ya.....--"  
  
He took up her bandaged hand, holding it gingerly as to not inflict any pain.  
  
"... I don't have much to offer you.... but if even after all this time you're still willing....." he kissed the pale fingers softly, "... I'm willing to try and make this work... That is if you don't mind being with this tired broken man...."  
  
She smiled, her eyes glittering with dewy droplets. Without warning, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly.  
  
He pulled away abruptly and raised an eyebrow..  
  
".. So.. that's a yes right..?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"..... Yes!"  
  
Smiling, he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
".. I'm sorry.." his voice took on a serious tone, "--that I wasn't there for you.."  
  
Quistis shook her head and grinned as she pulled him close and buried her face into his chest, holding him as tightly as she could without hurting him..  
  
".. I'm just glad you're here now....."  
  
_(.. To stand by me..)  
  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The figure stood unnoticed in the now open doorway, their hand still on the polished silver handel, the other holding a single white lilly.  
  
..And they watched the two embrace.....  
  
... In silent shock and horror...  
  
..The flower fell from their grasp...   
  
....and hit the tiles of the cold hard floor.....  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
_Author's Note:.. Ummm what do ya think? I know there may be some OOCness in this chapter, and for that I apologize_. _This whole chapter just seemed to pour out as I was writing it, so what's an author to do?  
I hope you liked it anyway, and I just want to thank you all again for your your nice reviews. Really makes me feel happy to see you guys enjoying this!  
  
Umm, I guess I'll see ya later..  
  
And thank you so much for reading!_  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Mission

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft... All hail Squaresoft... blah. I quit, this is the last time I mention it!!!  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Wow... it's been a r_eally really really_ long time since I last wrote hasn't it? I apologize for the long, loooooong, delay. A lot of stuff is going on now, especially now that I'm contending with three science/math based classes... so much work, but I'm managing. Life also has a way of getting you to make certain things take a back seat, and quite literally I haven't written at all in what must be hmm... oh my, almost a year now!!!! Alas, I've finally gotten around to being able to write this chapter out. YAY! I hope you enjoy it, and sorry again for the overdue update. I didn't realize how long I've really been out of the game here...  
Also, the writing format is a tad different than it used to be (and also a little better than before... I hope). The thoughts of characters are now displayed in _italics, _rather than in brackets. I just thought it looked better in the end product rather than the original format I did.   
I went back and read the last chapters of this story, and I realized that there is a-LOT of spelling and grammar errors. I don't have spell/grammar check since I only use plain old WordPad, so if you see any mistakes, it's probably because I missed them when I was doing my correcting.   
Whew! That about does it for that... Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The Lonely One  


(Chapter 11: The Mission)  
  
  
  
  
**Quistis's eyes widened slightly, a faint swishing sound reaching her ears. Her eyes darted towards the direction of the door.  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
She felt Seifer shift slightly as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "No... Did you?"  
  
"I thought I did... but--" she stopped mid sentence as Seifer's hand came up to her mouth. He slowly let her go and walked towards the door cautiously, as if he was stepping on pins and needles. A lump formed in the blond girl's throat as she watched him with curiosity. It was still really late at night, and everyone in Garden should be sound asleep. _It was probably just my imagination...  
  
~*~  
  
_Seifer grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open slowly, his head poking out and surveying the fluorescently lit hallway. He listened intently for a few moments before shaking his head and pulling back into the room. There was nothing out there, and there didn't seem to be a sign that there had been. With a sigh, he turned and faced the confused girl on the bed.  
  
He shrugged at her and took a step towards her. He stopped. _What the--?_ Lifting his foot, he kneeled slightly, trying to see what he had just stepped on.   
  
"What is it?" Quistis asked curiously. Seifer's gaze shifted up towards her as he picked up the item form the floor. Hesitantly, he held it out to her, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.  
  
It was a lily. A simple white lily... except for the fact that the petals were now wrinkled and broken from being stepped on. Seifer eyed it closely. Did he drop it when he had first come in? He didn't remember noticing anything...  
With a shrug, he strided to Quistis and dropped the flower into the small tin trash can that was positioned beside her nightstand.  
  
"Was there anyone outside?"  
  
He shook his head as he straightened out his black blazer. "No. Deserted."  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled in relief. "I guess it **was** all in my imagination..."  
  
~*~  
  
The sounds of their footsteps echoed through the main hall of Garden, the sound almost deafening in the stillness of the night. They sharply turned the corner, leading them down the hall towards the Training Center.   
They needed relief...   
  
They needed to kill...  
  
Kicking open the heavy metal doors leading into the inner sanctum of the indoor jungle, they drew their weapon and began their assault. The quiet of the center was broken with the sound of torture...  
  
The sounds of frustration and gratuitous killing...  
  
Grats' blood flew like rain in every direction as they were attacked relentlessly by the intruder with the hatred in their eyes. T-rexaurs shrank away and hid... Even they dare not get in the way of the intruder.  
  
The figure, tired and sweating, dropped their weapon among the slimy remains. They looked to their hands slowly.  
Blood...  
  
It was red blood.  
  
They wished it was **his **blood.  
  
Crying out, they angrily kicked a nearby tree and sunk to their knees; the wounded hands now wrapped in their own clothing. They didn't even notice they had been injured... but they didn't care. What they had witnessed in that small infirmary room almost made them want to retain their weapon and kill everything in this center regardless.  
  
**He** was back...  
  
And **they **were in love...  
  
A whisper was breathed in fatigue and exasperation... A whisper of one who felt they had been torn into two...  
  
"Quistis... How could you?"  
  
~*~   
  
**

3 weeks later  
  


~*~**   
  
**

  


**She waited, her arms crossed over the bust of her neatly pressed uniform, the sound of her foot nervously tapping the floor.  
  
He was late.  
  
Looking at her watch, she sighed and shook her head.  
  
_... I guess some things will never change...  
  
_~*~  
_  
..Shit..Shit..Shit...Shit..Shit----  
  
_Seifer ran down the halls of Balamb Garden, his black blazer in one hand, a piece of half eaten toast in the other. Trying to ignore the odd looks he was receiving from the students and staff alike, he made his way towards the entrance to the Library. As he neared, he sighed in relief at seeing the blond SeeD still waiting there for him.  
  
Looking slightly annoyed, but at least she was still there.  
  
Quistis' gaze caught his, as she angrily gestured to her watch.  
  
"..I know! I know!" he cried coming to a hasty stop as to not crash into her.  
  
"You're a half an hour late..."  
  
Seifer shrugged and took another big bite of toast. She rolled her eyes and slapped the crusty piece of bread out of his hand in one quick move. He stood there stunned, as he watched it skid across the polished floor and fall into the pond just below the walkway.   
  
"..The hell did you do that for! That was my breakfast!" he cried, attracting the attention of some startled students. Quistis maintained her sour glare, ignoring the strange gazes they were recieving.  
"You knew we had a mission briefing this morning and you didn't bother to be ready early to prepare for it!!!"  
  
He shrugged slightly and began to pull on his now wrinkled blazer, sliding his arms in slowly, one at a time. "Sorry, but I was up late last night grading papers for my weaponries classes..." he muttered glancing into her still annoyed eyes. He waited a moment, then was rewarded by seeing her brow uncrease a little... the annoyance in her eyes ebb away. He knew she understood what it was like to have to throw away hours of sleep to stay on top of work, and he counted on this empathy. To his satisfaction, she sighed heavily, a small smile tugging at the corners of her rosy lips.  
  
"I understand."  
  
_Touchdown! _He tried to hide his relief by pouting slightly, "Thanks Quisty..."   
  
She smiled fully now, and shook her head, "Let's not keep our Commander waiting any longer shall we?" she motioned towards the elevator in an almost prestigious manner. Seifer nodded and began to follow her, his eyes not leaving the waterfall of honey-coloured hair that swayed to and fro with every step.  
  
Three weeks so far... since he and her had decided to start things up. It was such a relief to be together again; the heavy weight of those two lonely years ebbing away with every kiss and every touch. Looking back now, he couldn't even comprehend how he managed to stay sane while knowing that the woman he loved - his Quistis - was on another continent; his and her life detangled from one another. He still remembered the day he left on the train as vividly as if it had been recorded and stored away in the deepest part of his mind. The way her lips formed those three little words; the look of relief and anguish that danced on her pale face as she watched the train pull him farther away... A look that he sure was mirrored on his own face that day.  
  
His last two years, aside from the ache of not seeing her, hadn't been too bad. He had made quite the living for himself as an Esthar government official. He found it funny in a way; almost ironic in how he ended up trying to protect the very country he had fallen to his lowest in. Lunatic Pandora; Sorceress Adel... they seemed so far away now; so insignificant.  
  
He had a new life now... even if it was his true self he had to lock away in the shadows. If it meant he could be with Quistis, then he would gladly do it, and **has** gladly been doing it. It was and is an almost surreal experience having her tender azure eyes on his; having her sneak a peck on the lips now and then... a loving hug when no one was watching. He figured rumors had already circulated how "Instructor Trepe" and "Instructor Langhoff" - he sighed slightly at the fake name - had begun to have a secret trist with one another. Even so, even if everyone knew or suspected, it would be highly unprofessional and highly risky to start showing outward and blatent displays of affection. It still made him nervous sometimes, worrying if somehow things would get out of hand and he would be out of the job... or even worse - be discovered.  
  
A chime roused him out of his musings; the sound of the elevator reaching it's destination.  
  
He shifted his gaze to Quistis, who was just pushing herself off the glass window of the elevator. Upon closer inspection, he could see that dark circles were forming below he big blue eyes. _Seems like you've been skimping out on some sleep to catch up on some work yourself... _Instinctively, he reached over and rubbed her back, causing her to turn her gaze to him and smile - asmile of reassurance that she would be fine. She was stubborn though, and he knew that she would pretend everything was alright when really she was almost near the edge. Squall had been extra demanding of her lately; late night calls for help with Garden affairs and paper work. Seifer found it unfair how he had somehow managed to place poor Quistis in the position of doing two exhausting jobs at the same time. She wasn't his secretary... but it seemed like she was being made into one - an assistant of sorts.   
  
She accepted both jobs with a smile though - albeit a tired and scorning one, but a smile none-the-less.  
  
The both pushed on the heavy wooden doors; a burst of morning sunlight flooding their gazes as they swung open. Balamb Garden was now coasting over the waters of the central ocean area, and it just so happened the the Commander's office was facing directly east.   
  
Seifer squinted slightly; his contacts and glasses having little to no protection against the harsh sunlight shining in through the panoramic picture window. He could barely make out the brooding figure hunched over the large mahogony desk in the center if the room.  
  
Quistis was the first to speak. "Our apologies for being late..." she said almost timidly as she bowed slightly to the sun-outlined figure. The effect of the light around him, making him himself seem like a shadow, lent the young Commander an almost intimidating appearance. Seifer found it funny in a way how Squall and Quistis were supposed to be such good friends, yet here she was now, apologizing and bowing as if he was a king. Things seemed distant between them lately, even though Squall worked with Quistis on the majority of the Garden affairs. Seifer remembered several occasions when Quistis would return from a night of work, absently mumbling how "Squall seemed cold today..." or, "He got angry with me again last night...". It was times like that that had caused her to pussy-foot around the maple-haired man, and caused her to use such a painfully polite tone when speaking to him.   
  
Seifer absently wondered if it had anything to do with him. He was already well aware that Squall mistrusted him; he had known this since the day he had returned to Garden and asked for work. He hoped his hunch was wrong though - he didn't want Quistis to be punished for being with him... Of course Squall must have caught the rumours of him and Quistis... After all, everyone else in the school had.  
  
"It's fine Ms. Trepe." _Ms. Trepe? Too good for her to call her by her first name now are we? _Seifer sowled slightly, his eyes hardening at the still darkened figure. His eyes shifted over to Quistis, a slight hint of hurt drifting into her eyes.   
  
"You sent word lats night that you wished to speak with us about a possible mission?" Seifer interjected in an effort to lighten the load off of Quitis. He could faintly see Squall looked towards him, then sit back slightly.  
  
"Yes... There's rumor that there's some covert actions going on in the mountains of Galbadia --"  
  
_Galbadia... _Seifer hadn't returned there since two years ago when he narrowly escaped a life of confinement in the Desert Prison... The name held so many unpleasant memories from years past...  
  
"-- and we were called by the Galbadian Government to scout it out. Our reputation as top-notch soldiers, and the past incidents with Joe Reynolds and you yourself Quistis seems to make them think we can hadle the job."  
  
Seifer noticed how Quistis had relaxed slightly at being called by her first name once again, but also how her face paled at the mention of Reynolds... the man who had also helped Seifer escaped that fateful day two years ago. It saddened him to hear the news of his death, especially when he owed him so much; his life to be exact.  
  
"So who is going to be appointed to attend such a task?" It was Quistis he had asked. Squall seemed thoughtful for a moment, his gaze shifting between Seifer and her. It was a moment later before he spoke-   
  
"I'm appointing you and John to handle this one, and one other. We don't want to send too many at once; it may draw unwanted attention to have a team of four or more."   
  
There was a moment of silence, a question forming in both Seifer's and Quistis's minds...  
  
"Who will be the third in our party?" Seifer had beat Quitis to it.   
  
He could feel Squall's eyes on him, and shifted slightly where he was standing. _Spit it out Leonhart..._  
  
"I will be joining you on this mission."  
  
~*~  
  
"Squall's going with you?"  
  
Selphie took a big bite out of her sandwich as she awaited the answer to her question. Quistis and John looked at each other, then back at the group of anxious faces. They nodded in unison, arousing raised eyebrows and lookes of utter "What the hell?".  
  
Zell slammed down his cup of coffee and wiped his mouth, "I guess he's getting ansty about being stuck in that stuffy-ass office all damn day... finally decided to get back out in the field."  
  
"Can he really do that though? Don't we need him here?" It was Selphie once again who voiced the doubts. Irvine, who was sitting at her side, lazily looked up from his soup, then shrugged.  
"Maybe, maybe not..."  
  
His remark was met with stares. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat like a nervous little boy. Selphie raised an eyebrow and patted his shoulder. "Are you all right? You've been kind of odd for the past little while." Irvine didn't look up to her at this, just picked up his spoon and dipped it into the thick tomato soup.  
  
"It's nothing... Selph." he lifted the spoon slightly, "Just tired... I guess."  
  
This answer didn't seem to appease her though, for she still eyed him skeptically. Seifer watched his friend with a skeptic look of his own. Irvine had indeed also been acting a tad bit strange in the past few weeks, but whenever Seifer - "John" - asked him about what was eating him, he would just shake his head and mutter that he was fine... nothing wrong. Of course his behaviour showed otherwise for Irvine didn't seem to be quite his smart-alecky self. Seifer silently had tossed around a possible reason while talking with Quistis, but neither could come up with a valid explanation for it.  
  
He had a hunch though, that the source of Irvine's woes was seated right at this very table. Brown bouncing hair and big green dewy eyes... not one would consider to be a source of sadness for anyone, but Seifer knew that Irvine still had not yet told the petite woman how he felt for her. The subject couldn't be approached however, and Irvine would find a way of avoiding at at all costs during private conversations while training during their spare time. He hadn't told Quistis about it though; after all, Irvine was somewhat of a best friend to him - John - and he knew that no matter how much le could trust Quistis, it was really something that was meant to be kept between Irvine and himself until the pony-tailed man himself was ready to reveal it.  
  
Quistis let out a tired sigh and leaned her head on the table. Seifer had to fight not to rub her back for her, for everyone was sitting here. They had not come out to the group yet, even though they **also** probably suspected what was going on between the two...  
  
"I guess I should start packing..." she muttered through a veil of honey coloured hair. Selphie leaned over and pulled it out of the tired woman's face, a look of sympathy playing on her own pixie-like features.  
  
"You're so overworked Quisty... Maybe you should tell Squall to get someone else to help him." At this, Quistis tilted her head up slightly as to achieve some sort of eye contact with the other girl.  
"Or maybe you should consider... you know... dropping being an instructor..." Selphie's face suddenly changed as she recieved a glare from Quistis , "b-but you know -- maybe I dunno.. maybe get your hours shortened.. or- - " Quistis was continuing to give her a sour look as if to say "are you insane?." Quistis had worked extra hard to recieve her liscence back, and the prospect of giving it up again didn't seem to be sitting too well with her.  
  
"No it's ok, I can handle it... Really, I'm used to it by now." she said lazily, once again leaning her head on the table. Seifer and Selphie exchanged glances. She mouthed the word "Workaholic." while pointing down at the dozing woman. Seifer chuckled slightly at this and nodded.  
  
He enjoyed it... the joking around with these people. Little do they know they were joking with Seifer Almasy though. They still all thought he was the Estherian, John Langhoff, and he seemed to be keeping his cover up quite well. No one seemed to pay him any mind; no one seemed to suspect that an escaped fugitive was right under their noses. He just hoped that for his sake - Quistis's sake - he would be able to keep this up for good. Everyone seemed to like him quite well, and not treat him suspiciously... He pushed the thoughts out of his head.   
  
_No point in thinking about it and analyzing it. You've kept it up for over two years now, so don't worry Almasy. _He leaned back and crossed his arms, his mind wandering to the trip tomorrow. He was still unsure about the mission... Could they really afford to send the Commander and two instructors off to contend with bandits in the mountains?  
  
All thoughts began to ebb away from his mind... fatigue taking it's place. He was too tired to think... so he let sleep take him, his thoughts slipping away into blissful darkness.  
  
  
  
_To be continued....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
_**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, I've finally posted a chapter (just hope people will forgive me and read it still!). I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that it ties into the story well enough. I didn't realize how long it's really been since I've posted, but it's March Break now, and I have free-time coming out the yin-yang (...did I really just type that?).   
I'll be working on some more chapters this week, and will try to post at least a few more in the next week or so. I think my creative juices are once again flowing in this grey matter-o-mine! Enjoy the story, and happy reading! ^_^  
  



End file.
